


Вопреки ожиданиям

by nokot



Series: Принцы Асгарда [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Невозможно жить долго и счастливо, если после окончания одной истории тут же не начать новую. Если не сделать этого самому, кто-нибудь другой втянет тебя в свою историю. Локи такой вариант не устраивал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение событий, описанных в "Ночном разговоре", "Треугольнике Фригг" и "Рассказать и услышать".

— «А когда они вернулись из своего похода…»

Локи на секунду замедлил шаг и прислушался. Вероятно, одна из придворных дам читала вслух сказку детям или подругам: из-за густых зарослей, укрывающих беседку, Локи не мог разглядеть ни чтицу, ни ее слушателей. 

— «… То жили потом долго и счастливо…»

Локи усмехнулся и отправился дальше по своим делам. Сколько лет прошло, а сказки все те же, что читала им в детстве мама – большинство из них по-прежнему заканчивается на самом интересном месте. Маленькие дети охотно верят в счастливый конец, и лишь повзрослев, узнают, что как раз после того, как герои возвращаются из дальнего похода, или женятся, или находят своих когда-то потерянных близких, и начинается самое интересное. Невозможно жить долго и счастливо, если после окончания одной истории тут же не начать новую. Не сделаешь этого сам, кто-нибудь другой втянет тебя уже в свою историю. Локи такой вариант не устраивал.

Со дня возвращения принцев прошло уже более двух недель, но все их общение с отцом неизменно сводилось к малозначительному обмену репликами в присутствии не менее чем полудюжины лиц, при которых более серьезные разговоры были крайне нежелательны, а порою просто недопустимы. В первый же день Один приветствовал обоих принцев в стенах родного дворца так, словно они и вернулись не из изгнания, а из дальнего похода за славой. За весьма торжественным и оттого довольно отстраненным приемом не последовало никаких бесед в узком кругу при плотно закрытых дверях. Вчерашним изгнанникам, вынужденному и добровольному, даже начало казаться, что Всеотец и вовсе не намерен расспрашивать сыновей ни о том, как прошли для них семь последних лет, ни о том, что они планируют делать дальше. 

От матери братья узнали, что тайна происхождения Локи по-прежнему известна лишь некоторым особо доверенным лицам из королевского окружения. Прочие обитатели дворца и жители Асгарда пребывали в уверенности, что причину внезапной вражды между братьями следует искать в банальном соперничестве. Такое объяснение конфликта было понятно каждому, ссоры между братьями случаются сплошь и рядом, будь они королевской крови или обычной. Вот только королевская кровь оказалась горячее, если судить по разрушительным, в буквальном смысле этого слова, последствиям: над восстановлением Биврёста асгардцы трудились несколько лет, и эти работы только-только приблизились к своему завершению. 

В разные дни волны всеобщих симпатий и сочувствия приливали то к одному берегу, и тогда безоговорочно правым объявлялся старший принц, то к другому, уже с поддержкой в адрес младшего, у которого ведь тоже были свои резоны поступить так, а не иначе! Хотя о том, как и что происходило на самом деле, в Асгарде знали буквально единицы, а кое-о-чем и вовсе никто не знал, кроме Тора и Локи. 

О событиях в Мидгарде, как времен изгнания Тора, так и связанных с Тессарактом и читаури, тоже ходило больше слухов, чем правды. В стенах дворца и за его пределами рождались многочисленные версии и догадки, которые в итоге всегда сводились к одному: братья-принцы поссорились, получили возможность помириться, успешно этой возможностью воспользовались – остается только отпраздновать счастливый финал этой запутанной истории.

Тора такое положение вещей обрадовало, Локи же решил повременить с восторгами. Для начала ему хотелось понять, что на уме у Одина, ибо он ни секунды не сомневался в том, что Всеотец держит наготове очередной хитроумный план, в котором его приемному сыну может отводиться далеко не последняя роль. 

Довольно быстро настороженность Локи передалась и Тору, но у его тревоги были несколько другие причины. Он опасался, что Локи скрыл от него что-то из того, что произошло с ним до их встречи в Нифльхейме, Всеотец же узнал об этом и теперь тянет время в ожидании дополнительной информации, чтобы устроить потом младшему принцу обстоятельный и подкрепленный доказательствами допрос, а затем и разнос. О том, что случится, если Локи опять натворил что-то предосудительное, Тор старался не думать.


	2. Chapter 2

Покончив с завтраком, Тор вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и сообщил сидящему напротив него Локи:

— Хотим с Вольстагом опробовать один новый прием. Оторвешься на несколько минут от своей книги, чтобы посмотреть?

— Сегодня я не пойду, — коротко ответил Локи. Увидев на лице Тора недоумение, он вздохнул и уточнил: — С вами вместе не пойду. Мне надоело изо дня в день наблюдать, как вы вколачиваете друг друга в пыль. 

Тор нахмурился:

— Мне показалось, тебе интересно. 

— Было. Теперь мне интересно другое, — Локи поставил свой бокал и встал из-за стола, — А впрочем, знаешь что? Пустите меня на площадку на полчаса-час? После полудня? Я, пожалуй, тоже разомнусь.

Лицо громовержца просияло.

— Со мной?

Локи покачал головой:

— Ни с тобой, ни с твоими друзьями. Они еще раньше отказались иметь со мной дело, а ты… Ты же не будешь драться со мной в полную силу, как с Фандралом или Хогуном? Или даже как с леди Сиф?

Тор нехотя кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Так что я обойдусь своими силами. Высидишь час на скамейке? Могу одолжить тебе книгу, — усмехнулся Локи, а потом добавил: — С картинками.

Смеясь, Тор, запустил в него яблоком.

Локи появился на тренировочной площадке ровно через час после полудня. К его приходу предупрежденные Тором Сиф и троица воинов уже успели почистить и убрать свое тренировочное оружие и теперь стояли за ограждением площадки, наблюдая за действиями младшего принца — кто с интересом, кто с недоверием. 

Локи отвесил в их сторону шутливый поклон и вышел в центр площадки.

Он, действительно, обошелся своими силами, призвав в качестве партнеров по спаррингу своих двойников – бесплотных, иллюзорных. Они появлялись в разных концах площадки, по двое, вчетвером, дюжиной. Локи использовал их как мишени для своих кинжалов. При попадании в цель двойник тут же исчезал, но появлялся другой, а то и два сразу, но уже в другом месте. 

Покончив с последним двойником, Локи откинул назад упавшие на лоб волосы и, повернувшись к зрителям, отвесил им еще один поклон, на этот раз без тени улыбки на лице. 

Под впечатлением от увиденного Тор показал брату два поднятых вверх больших пальца и тут же перелез через ограждение на площадку. Его друзья последовали за ним, но более цивилизованным образом – через калитку. 

— Хороший танец, — заметила Сиф, не скрывая иронии, — И весьма самокритично, браво!

Тор одобрительно хлопнул Локи по плечу, от чего тот едва не потерял равновесие. 

— Танец?! Да он ни разу не промазал!

— Сам цели расставлял, сам в них метил, — не унималась Сиф.

Локи ответил ей вежливой, бесстрастной улыбкой: "Думай, что хочешь". Тор неодобрительно покачал головой:

— Ты же видела, как он с ними в настоящем бою обращается...

Сиф пожала плечами, но промолчала.

Хогун в задумчивости потер шею и произнес, обращаясь к Тору:

— Я вот подумал… Если тот ваш вызов еще в силе – вдвоем против четверых – и если остальные не против, то почему бы и нет?

Обрадованный Тор открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Локи его опередил:

— Что же заставило тебя изменить свое решение и согласиться на такой бой, доблестный Хогун?

— Мысль о том, что можно договориться об определенных ограничениях для некоторых его участников, мой принц, — Хогун пристально посмотрел на Локи.

— Например?

— Кинжалы без яда, — Хогун загнул один палец, — Никаких двойников и прочих миражей, — он прижал к ладони указательный палец и тут же добавил к нему остальные, — И только одно боевое чародейство.

— И чтобы никакого огня! – добавил Фандрал, поправляя свою прическу, которой он за время перерыва уже успел вернуть ее замысловатую форму.

Сиф и Вольстаг молча кивнули, соглашаясь с предложением товарищей. Тор смотрел на Локи, ожидая его ответа. Тот подмигнул брату и сказал:

— Вызов в силе. Условия принимаются.


	3. Chapter 3

Тору чрезвычайно редко снились сны. Как правило, ночные видения приходили к нему после долгой охоты или боя и приносили с собой события прошедшего дня такими, какими они могли бы быть, сложись все немного иначе.

То, что он увидел в своем очередном, довольно неожиданном видении, вызвало у Тора удивлении даже во сне. Он снова оказался на тренировочной площадке, где Локи готовился начать свою тренировку, но на этот раз Тор был не за ограждением. Локи согласился на его участие, и Тору предстояло стать одной из его возможных мишеней. До этого момента все было как всегда: «как могло бы быть, если бы…» — а потом привычный сценарий сна сбился. Создаваемые Локи миражи, его копии, теряли свою прозрачность, обретали плоть и кровь — и силу, не уступающую силе своего создателя. Ни один из брошенных Локи кинжалов не долетел до замершего у дальнего края площадки Тора, потому что их перехватывали копии Локи. Когда настоящий Локи понял, что столкнулся с неожиданной проблемой, он остановился и опустил руки, озираясь. Его многочисленные копии, вооруженные теперь его же оружием, образовали вокруг него плотное кольцо. Одновременный взмах пары десятков рук – и в центр круга, в застывшего от изумления принца полетели десятки кинжалов. Все они замерли в воздухе на расстоянии ладони от его плеч, груди, спины, бледного от ужаса лица. Локи повернул голову в сторону брата, и Тор увидел в его глазах мольбу о помощи. Он успел сделать только пару шагов в его сторону, как земля под ногами пойманного в ловушку собственного искусства Локи расступилась, открывая скрытую под ней бездну, и он провалился в нее, не издав ни звука.

Теперь вся ярость двойников обернулась против Тора. Они метали в него кинжал, сопровождая каждый бросок гневным выкриком. Тор не мог разобрать слова, но знал, что они обвиняют его в чем-то, с чем он готов был согласиться сразу и безоговорочно. И всякий раз, когда он кивал головой, признавая обоснованность обвинения, очередной кинжал падал в песок у него под ногами, не причиняя ему никакого вреда. 

Внезапно крики стихли, разгневанные копии Локи замерли, прислушиваясь, а затем растворились в воздухе, как будто их и не было. Тор почувствовал на шее чье-то дыхание. Он обернулся и увидел у себя за спиной Локи – настоящего, не копию. Он стоял с закрытыми глазами и дул в его сторону, как дуют на зеркало или оконное стекло. Когда его лицо скрылось за почти непроницаемой пеленой, Локи поднял руку и вывел на запотевшей от его дыхания преграде несколько знаков. Какое-то слово. Тор застонал во сне – он узнал некоторые руны, но не мог прочесть слово. Когда в раннем детстве принцев начали учить грамоте ванов, Тор так и не сумел с ней справиться, и, в конце концов, совсем забросил эти занятия. 

Тор почувствовал сильный удар в левый бок под ребрами и… проснулся. До рассвета было еще далеко, но уснуть еще раз он бы теперь вряд ли смог. Около часа он ворочался, вспоминая в деталях все, что только что привиделось ему во сне. Тора не покидало ощущение, что ему достался чужой сон. От этой мысли его бросило в пот. Наконец, смирившись с тем, что на сегодня ночной отдых для него закончился, он встал, оделся и отправился в дворцовую библиотеку. 

Старший из асгардских принцев крайне редко бывал в библиотеке и всегда с большим трудом ориентировался в ее бесконечных полках. На поиск нужной книги у него ушло около часа, что уже было большой удачей. Пролистав с полсотни страниц, Тор нашел нужное сочетание полузабытых знаков. «Очень близко» услужливо подсказал словарь, другое значение – «брат». Тор захлопнул книгу и, вместо того, чтобы поставить на место, забрал ее с собой.


	4. Chapter 4

От внимания Локи не укрылись ни легкие тени под глазами Тора, ни то, какие взгляды он бросал в его сторону на протяжении всего завтрака, думая, что делает это незаметно. Обычно так смотрят на того, о ком только что узнали нечто важное или неожиданное, и до сих пор не определились, как к этому новому знанию относиться. У Локи была одна довольно правдоподобная на его взгляд версия, объясняющая поведение Тора: рано утром у того все-таки состоялся разговор с отцом с глазу на глаз, и в этом разговоре не последней темой был он, Локи. Можно было бы спросить у Тора напрямую, вряд ли он бы стал запираться, но Локи решил воздержаться от распросов: незачем громовержцу знать, что тревожит его младшего брата. И тревожит ли его вообще хоть что-нибудь. 

Перехватив очередной взгляд Тора, Локи ответил ему многозначительной улыбкой:

\- Беспокойная ночь? 

Тор едва не вздрогнул от неожиданности и уже хотел выпалить: «Откуда ты знаешь?», но не успел. Локи продолжил:

\- Я думал, что в ночь перед серьезной дракой у воинов принято отсыпаться, чтобы с утра чувствовать себя бодрыми и полными сил. Но я могу и ошибаться – у тебя в этом плане опыта больше. Дворцовая или из города?

\- Дворцовая… что? – нахмурился Тор.

\- Не что, а кто. Девчонка, болван! – рассмеялся Локи, - Та девица, которая лишила тебя сна прошлой ночью – из дворца или городская?

\- Не было никакой девчонки, - еще больше нахмурился Тор, - Сон приснился… дурацкий.

Он посмотрел на Локи в надежде услышать от него: «Надо же! И мне тоже!», но тот лишь сочувственно покачал головой. Да и весь его вид этим утром свидетельствовал о том, что он-то как раз выспался и был свеж и бодр как никогда.

Локи знал, что врет Тор всегда крайне неумело, и если бы его старший брат захотел скрыть реальную причину своего хмурого настроения, то он бы это сразу понял. Однако небольшая заноза сомнения прочно засела в его мозгу.

На последовавшем после завтрака совете, в котором участвовали оба принца, не произошло ничего, что могло бы подтвердить или окончательно опровергнуть подозрения Локи. Тор привычно притворялся, что слушает скучные отчеты придворных о текущих делах, большей частью довольно рутинных. Один, напротив, слушал их очень внимательно, задавал уточняющие вопросы, делал замечания и распоряжения. Все как обычно, никаких причин для тревоги. 

Локи решил, что Тор все-таки провел ночь не один, а в обществе дамы, а его скрытность объясняется банальным желанием сохранить имя дамы в тайне. На тренировочной площадке, готовясь к предстоящему бою, Локи между делом понаблюдал за леди Сиф, но и в ее поведении не заметил ничего необычного.  
«Возможно, и правда, сон. Дурацкий», - подумал он и решил забыть об этом как о чем-то малозначительном и не стоящем такого пристального внимания с его стороны.

Локи развернул футляр с кинжалами, чтобы рассовать их по разным потайным кармашкам, ремешкам и петлям своей одежды. Подняв на мгновение глаза, он увидел, что Хоган и Фандрал внимательно следят за каждым его движением. Прочитав на их лицах тщательно скрываемое недоверие, он тут же понял, в чем дело.

\- Что-то не так? – спросил он с улыбкой, - Кажется, я пока не нарушил ни одного пункта из ваших условий, - он по очереди загнул все пальцы на правой руке и покачал кулаком в воздухе, демонстрируя обоим воинам, что помнит об уговоре. 

Сиф, Вольстаг и Тор тоже оторвались от своих дел и теперь смотрели на Локи, Хогана и Фандрала, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Хоган откашлялся в кулак и кивнул в сторону разложенных на скамье кинжалов:

\- Мы хотели бы убедиться…

\- Что лезвия не смазаны ядом? 

Локи пожал плечами, взял в руки один из кинжалов, потянул вверх левый рукав, освобождая предплечье, и примерился.

В ту же секунду Тор сделал шаг в его сторону и отдернул руку с лезвием. Он с такой силой сдавил запястье Локи, что тот невольно разжал пальцы. Кинжал со звоном ударился о камень и отскочил под ноги Фандрала. Все еще не отпуская запястье Локи, Тор, не глядя, схватил другой кинжал и быстро, не прицеливаясь, полоснул себя по руке чуть ниже локтя. 

Теперь все шестеро внимательно и с разной степенью тревоги наблюдали за тем, как по линии неглубокой, но довольно длинной царапины проступает кровь. Тор наконец-то отпустил запястье Локи и протянул руку Хогану, демонстрируя чистоту раны. Тот молча кивнул и отошел. Остальные воины молча переглянулись, леди Сиф с явным неодобрением покачала головой, но Тор этого уже не видел – он повернулся к брату и весело ему подмигнул. Локи вздохнул и накрыл порез своей ладонью. Проговорив одними губами короткое заклинание, он убрал руку: края раны затянулись, остался только шрам.

\- Пару дней продержится, потом не вспомнишь, где было, - пояснил Локи и вернулся к прерванному занятию. 

\- Спасибо, - сказал Тор, понизив голос.

Локи дернул плечом, отказываясь принять его благодарность.

\- Никогда больше так не делай. Я бы и сам справился.


	5. Chapter 5

«Что же ты делаешь, идиот?! Перестань мне мешать!» У Локи не было ни секунды времени на то, чтобы крикнуть это в спину Тора, который загораживал его сейчас от атаковавшей их четверки. Уже по первым минутам боя стало понятно, что Тор не выпустит Мьёльнир из рук, не будет метать его ни в нападении, ни в защите, хотя это существенно облегчило бы их с Локи задачу. Локи оказался единственным, у кого была возможность избежать близкого боя, и сейчас Тор лишал его этой возможности. Троица воинов и леди Сиф, похоже, тоже это поняли и решили в первую очередь одолеть самого слабого, как им казалось, но одновременно и самого непредсказуемого своего противника.

Локи рассерженно тряхнул головой и вдруг увидел, что действия брата были не помехой ему, а помощью. Тор не опекал его на площадке, он давал Локи возможность передвигаться, уходить он нападения достаточно далеко, чтобы с безопасного расстояния бросать в сторону противников свои кинжалы. 

Метнув очередной веер кинжалов в бегущего в его сторону Фандрала, Локи с удовлетворением отметил, что те достигли своей цели: он не собирался убивать или калечить этого пижона, достаточно было нескольких порезов на его плече и щеке, чтобы Фандрал на секунду отвлекся, а Локи успел сменить позицию на более выгодную. 

Тор отбивался от Волстага и Хогана, Сиф и пришедший в себя Фандрал целиком переключились на Локи. Тот метнул в их сторону еще пару кинжальных вееров, которые были мастерски отбиты глефой Сиф. Локи скользнул ладонью по своему бедру и понял, что кинжалы закончились. Пришла очередь магии.

По движению рук Локи Сиф поняла его намерение и крикнула Фандралу, чтобы тот остановился: они решили сначала посмотреть, с чем им придется иметь дело. Локи усмехнулся: его «противники» допустили тактическую ошибку. Повинуясь заклинанию и движению рук мага, песок под его ногами закружился двумя маленькими вихрями, которые в следующее мгновение начали стремительно разворачиваться в сторону замерших в отдалении воинов. Сиф и Фандрал уже поняли, что допустили оплошность, остановившись, но было уже поздно. Песочные вихри превратились в два прочных аркана, за секунду достигшие каждый своей цели. 

Теперь все силы Локи уходили на то, чтобы не дать песочным путам распасться. Сиф и Фандрал отчаянно сопротивлялись, тянули связавшие их магические веревки в разные стороны, и Локи приходилось прилагать дополнительные усилия, чтобы удержать их.

Вольстаг отвлек все внимание Тора на себя, дав Хогану возможность ускользнуть из-под ударов громовержца. Когда Хоган увидел, что происходит в другом конце площадки, он решил рискнуть и перейти от ближнего боя к дальнему. В случае неудачи он остался бы безоружным, но ему повезло: брошенная им палица достигла своей цели.

Локи вскрикнул от боли и упал – палица Хогана разодрала ему бедро. Сиф и Фандрал тут же освободились от наколдованных им пут. Тор услышал крик и обернулся, чуть не пропустив удар Вольстага, который лишь в самый последний момент понял, что что-то пошло не так, и исхитрился не довести свою атаку до логического завершения и не раздробить Тору ключицу.

Увидев лежащего на земле Локи и кровь, которая стекала по его раненой ноге в песок, Тор не раздумывая бросил молот в стоявший в дальнем углу площадки гонг.

\- Бой окончен! – прорычал громовержец и опустился рядом с братом на колени, - Покажи!

Опираясь на руки, Локи сел и смерил Тора сердитым взглядом:

\- Я в порядке, - процедил он сквозь зубы.

\- Ты-то, может, и в порядке, - сказала Сиф, - да вот нога твоя точно нет. Тор, его нужно к лекарю!

\- Сам знаю! – огрызнулся Тор и наклонился к Локи, подставляя плечо. - Хватайся!

Увидев, как побелело и исказилось от боли лицо раненого, громовержец понял, что погорячился, предполагая, что тот сможет самостоятельно куда-нибудь дойти. Не говоря ни слова, Тор подхватил Локи на руки и направился с ним к выходу. Локи возмутила такая бесцеремонность. Он пару раз со всей силы стукнул Тора по спине, а затем, осознав тщетность своих попыток высвободиться, отвернулся.

Все время, пока дворцовый лекарь занимался ногой Локи, Тор стоял посреди комнаты, скрестив руки на груди, и исподлобья смотрел на брата, а тот, сжав губы, наблюдал за хирургическими манипуляциями, производимыми с его бедром. Наконец, Тор не выдержал:

\- Вечно с тобой что-нибудь!..

Локи поднял на него полный изумления взгляд.

\- Расстроился, что пришлось прервать бой?

\- Из-за твоей ноги я расстроился, идиот!

Локи покосился на лекаря, который замер возле его постели, боясь лишний раз вздохнуть.

\- Ты закончил?

Лекарь торопливо кивнул.

\- Тогда ступай! Дальше я сам. Надо будет - тебя позовут.

Как только они остались вдвоем, Локи бросил в сторону брата очередной сердитый взгляд.

\- Какого беса, Тор?! Зачем ты остановил бой?!

\- Из-за тебя! Тебе же ногу порвали, не мне!..

\- Ногу! Всего лишь ногу, болван! Голова цела, обе руки тоже! Я бы удержал этих двоих!..

От волнения и злости Тор начал размахивать руками, а потом повысил голос почти до крика:

\- Будет настоящая драка – там и удерживай, сколько сил хватит!..

\- Мне бы и здесь хватило! Какой толк от ваших тренировок, если вы их прерываете из-за каждой царапины?

Тор насупился. Локи внимательно посмотрел на него, и тут же его посетила догадка, от которой на его щеках проступил румянец:

\- Это что, лично мне такое послабление? 

Громовержец невнятно качнул головой в ответ: то ли «да», то ли «нет» - не разберешь. 

\- Сначала ты из-за ерунды останавливаешь бой, - сердито выпалил Локи, приподнимаясь на локтях, - потом тащишь меня через весь дворец как обморочную девицу…

\- Не как девицу, а как раненого товарища! 

\- Раненого, но не без сознания же, болван ты этакий! Спросить у меня ты мог? Хочу ли я, чтобы... - Он не договорил.

\- А чего ты хотел? Сидеть там на песке и истекать кровью как последний идиот? Или нужно было перебросить тебя через плечо?

Локи покачал головой. В его глазах Тор без труда прочел настойчивое: «Напрягись, подумай еще!» 

\- Ты, - выдохнул он после минутного раздумья, - не хотел, чтобы это делал… я?

Брови Локи едва заметно дернулись вверх: «До этого так просто додуматься, не правда ли? Если подумать». Он откинулся на подушки и отвернулся.

Тор постоял еще с минуту, затем махнул рукой и вышел из комнаты, в сердцах хлопнув дверью. Локи прислушался к звуку удаляющихся шагов и улыбнулся: 

\- Болваном был, болваном и остался…

В его голове зародился план. План новой игры, авантюры на грани – о нет! на пару-тройку шагов за гранью допустимого и дозволенного – и, конечно же, безопасной лично для него: предполагаемая «жертва» никогда не ударит его, чтобы наказать или отомстить, разве что с готовностью подставит другую щеку. 

Он в задумчивости провел ладонью по своей щеке.


	6. Chapter 6

Уже на полпути к своим покоям Тор начал корить себя за несдержанность. Он даже хотел вернуться и извиниться, а заодно спросить у Локи, за что же тот все-таки так на него разозлился. Он не сделал этого только потому, что сам нашел ответ на мучивший его вопрос. Ответ пришел вместе с воспоминанием об их разговоре семилетней давности, когда Локи был заключенным, ожидающим своей участи, а Тор вдруг оказался в роли обвиняемого. Локи не нужна была его помощь, ни тогда, ни сейчас. И это при том, что и тогда, и сейчас Тор был чуть ли не единственным, на чью помощь Локи мог – и должен был! – рассчитывать. Как и на защиту. Но прежде чем пытаться убедить в этом самого Локи, нужно было выяснить, какого рода помощь или защита могут ему понадобиться. 

Тор решил не откладывать выяснение этого вопроса дальше следующего утра.

\- Отец, нам нужно поговорить! – Тор преградил дорогу Одину, который собирался покинуть зал, где проходил совет.

\- Что такое, Тор? Если что-то срочное, по текущим делам, и если это можно обсудить на ходу, то говори. Все остальное может подождать еще несколько дней.

По его лицу и последней фразе Тор понял, что отец знает, о чем, вернее, о ком хочет говорить старший принц. «Подождать еще несколько дней». Оправдывались его самые худшие опасения: Локи что-то натворил во время своего изгнания, и до сих пор не понес за это никакого наказания лишь потому, что Всеотец не получил всей информации, необходимой ему для принятия решения. Зная отца, Тор понимал, что расспрашивать Одина о его подозрениях, пока он сам не готов ими поделиться, бесполезно. Тем более бесполезно пытаться получить от него ответы на вопросы, связанные с еще более ранними событиями.

Тор покачал головой и сделал шаг в сторону:

\- Нет, отец, ничего по текущим делам и ничего из того, что можно обсудить на ходу. 

\- Хорошо. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты считал, что дела моих сыновей не заслуживают самого пристального моего внимания, но сейчас, действительно, крайне неудачный момент для серьезных разговоров. Давай отложим.

Пока Тор вникал в дела государственные и пытался разобраться с делами частными, Локи принимал посетителей. Благодаря стараниям лекаря и его собственным, к утру рваная рана на его бедре затянулась и уже не причиняла ему никакого беспокойства. После утреннего осмотра лекарь рекомендовал принцу оставаться в постели еще хотя бы день, но Локи начал с ним спорить, и тот сдался. Они сошлись на том, что Локи может встать, но до вечера не будет никуда выходить из своих покоев и постарается как можно меньше нагружать раненую ногу. 

Первой в этот день его навестила мать. 

\- Я так рада, что у моих мальчиков появились общие интересы, - сказала Фригг, глядя на Локи с нежной улыбкой, - Даже несмотря на такие раны, как твоя. Уж лучше пусть будут раны, полученные в тренировочном бою, чем где-то далеко от дома, где нет ни лекарей, ни удобной постели. Надеюсь, к концу недели ты будешь абсолютно здоров.

Локи заверил мать, что к запланированному на конец недели Весеннему пиру он будет как новенький.

Сразу после ухода Фригг в дверь спальни снова постучались: леди Сиф и троица воинов в полном составе явились с визитом вежливости. Они намеренно выбрали этот час, чтобы не возникло вопроса, почему с ними нет Тора, который в это время сидел на совете. Посоветовавшись с ним еще минувшим вечером, они пришли к выводу, что явись Тор вместе с ними, Локи решит, что это он их привел. Так же все выглядело как проявление доброй воли со стороны недавних противников. 

То, что началось как формальная беседа, неожиданно переросло в оживленное обсуждение вчерашнего боя. Парой-тройкой замечаний Локи дал понять, что хорошо помнит, что делал каждый из его участников. Азартный Вольстаг даже устроил ему небольшую проверку, и когда Локи ответил на все его вопросы, а про две намеренно выдуманные им ситуации сказал, что их не было, четверо его гостей переглянулись, а потом дружно рассмеялись. 

\- Вот это наблюдательность! – восхитился Вольстаг.

Локи пожал плечами: «Да ничего особенного», и переключился на финальную часть боя. 

\- Это был очень рискованный ход с твоей стороны, Хоган, но, хель тебя побери, это было великолепно исполнено! – он чуть не хлопнул себя ладонью по больному бедру, вовремя ограничившись подлокотником.

Хогун ответил сдержанным кивком. Локи продолжил, повернувшись к Сиф:

\- А вот вам с Фандралом надо было либо бежать в мою сторону – с близкого расстояния я не смог бы поднять из песка веревки достаточной длины, либо убегать как можно дальше – чем дальше «жертва», тем сложнее ее удерживать, особенно когда их две.

\- Ты бы все равно не смог бы держать нас достаточно долго, - выпалил Фандрал.

\- Достаточно для чего? Чтобы Тор успел обездвижить своих противников и переключиться на вас? Удерживать вас обоих связанными не смог бы, но мог отпустить и в следующем подходе попытаться вас обезоружить.

Жаркая дискуссия продолжалась еще около получаса. Почти с самого ее начала за ней наблюдал застывший в дверях Тор. Совет к тому времени уже закончился, и он решил навестить брата. Никто не заметил, как он подошел, настолько все были захвачены обсуждением - по крайней мере, те, кто сидел спиной к двери. Локи был единственным, кто мог его видеть, но либо он тоже слишком увлекся разговором, либо искусно притворялся, что не заметил появление брата.

Тор стоял, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, и смотрел на Локи. Тот был еще довольно бледен после вчерашнего происшествия, но глаза его горели, а голос был веселым. Весь он производил впечатление практически здорового, счастливого и беспечного человека. Тор почувствовал, что снова начинает сердиться на брата – именно за эту его столь явную беспечность. Неужели его совершенно не тревожит поведение отца после их возвращения? Тор нахмурился.

\- А я бы хотела повторить эту часть, с песочными веревками, - сказала Сиф.

Тут же началось обсуждение возможного сценария тренировки. Тор так и не присоединился к веселой компании. Не дожидаясь окончания столь оживленной беседы, он вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. Ему стоило больших трудов сдержаться и снова ею не хлопнуть.

Вечером Локи спустился к общему столу. Он был по-прежнему весел, игнорировал хмурые взгляды Тора, обсуждал с матерью предстоящий Весенний пир. После завершения ужина, когда они с Тором остались в обеденном зале вдвоем, Локи встал из-за стола и, проходя мимо брата, наклонился к нему, чтобы сказать:

\- Я специально узнавал у дворцового плотника, и он меня заверил, что двери в наших покоях очень прочные. Так что хлопай ими, сколько твоя душа попросит.

В подкрепление своих слов он похлопал брата по плечу и вышел из зала. Тор остался сидеть, прижав ладонь к тому месту, где только что была рука Локи. Просидев так несколько минут, он сердито стукнул по столу кулаками.

\- Локи! Какой же ты!.. – он был не в силах подобрать наиболее точный эпитет, способный отразить все его чувства по отношению к брату.


	7. Chapter 7

В один из последующих дней Тор решил поговорить с матерью. Он нашел ее в одном из висячих садов дворца, где она разбирала свежесрезанные цветы. Фригг отставила в сторону корзину, чтобы освободить рядом с собой место для сына.

\- Что тебя беспокоит, Тор? – она провела кончиками пальцев по морщинам на его лбу и уточнила: - Или тебе проще сказать, что тебя не беспокоит? 

Тор медлил с ответом, глядя через ее плечо, через ограждение открытой террасы - куда-то вдаль. Фригг решила ему помочь:

\- Сейчас ты кажешься мне более озабоченным, чем в дни вашего возвращения из Мидгарда и перед тем, как ты ушел вслед за…, - она не договорила, внезапное предположение стало тому причиной: - Локи? Тор! Что?..

Тор встрепенулся и помотал головой:

\- Мама! – он осторожно сжал кисти ее рук в своих ладонях, - Никто лучше тебя не знает отца. Скажи мне, что у него сейчас на уме?

Фригг не стала скрывать своего изумления. Меньше всего она ожидала, что Тор пришел поговорить об отце, а не о себе или о брате.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? Почему ты вообще думаешь, что то, что сейчас на уме у твоего отца – а у него всегда что-нибудь на уме – стоит твоего беспокойства?

\- С момента нашего возвращения он будто избегает нас, меня и Локи, - заметив в глазах матери вопрос, он уточнил: - Конечно же, не так буквально. Можно сказать, что он даже довольно доброжелателен. Внешне. Но почему мне кажется, что он считает всю эту историю…, - он поморщился, - что что-то еще осталось незавершенным?

\- А ты? Для тебя она завершилась, эта история? Все, что произошло в Мидгарде?

Тор нахмурился.

\- Я не простил, если ты об этом. Но оставил все в прошлом. И Локи об этом знает. Я хочу, чтобы у нас – у всех нас была возможность двигаться дальше. Но решение о том, куда дальше могут двигаться два асгардских принца, может принять только действующий правитель Асгарда. А он молчит. Может быть, ты знаешь, почему?

Фригг покачала головой.

\- Не больше твоего, мой мальчик. 

\- Но тебя это не беспокоит?

\- Пока нет. Для беспокойства будет повод, когда я узнаю о его планах, буду не согласна с ними, и не смогу хоть как-то повлиять…

\- Тебе удавалось? – перебил ее Тор, - Хоть раз тебе удавалось его переубедить?

\- Переубедить твоего отца? – Фригг невольно улыбнулась, - Ни разу, сынок, ни разу. Но всегда можно попытаться повлиять на ситуацию, минуя уговоры. На ситуацию, но не на Одина. Видишь ли, когда Всеотец принимает решение, никто не в силах его отговорить или убедить изменить свои намерения, - она погладила Тора по руке, - В этом ты очень на него похож.

\- Ему случалось ошибаться, и не раз, - Тор не ждал от матери подтверждения, он был уверен в своих выводах, - Но ты по-прежнему не испытываешь тревогу, когда видишь, что твой муж в очередной раз обдумывает какой-то новый свой план? Что тобой движет, кроме любви?

\- Разве любви недостаточно? – Фригг внимательно посмотрела на сына, - Хорошо. Есть еще вера. Доверие. Пока я не знаю, что творится в его голове, какие мысли в ней рождаются, какие планы, я не вправе строить догадки, основываясь на историях давних и не таких давних и подкреплять ими мою тревогу. Если я позволю себе это, то потом буду иметь дело уже не с его планами, а со своими представлениями о них. Я не могу думать так как он, поэтому никогда не смогу заранее предугадать, что он задумал. А догадки… Тор, это как кривое зеркало. Как линза, которая либо преувеличивает, либо преуменьшает.

\- И даже прежние его ошибки не дают тебе повода?..

\- Нет. Прежние ошибки, после того как они признаны ошибками, а иногда даже когда они упрямо не признаются, остаются в прошлом. Как ты сам сказал, чтобы можно было двигаться дальше. Кажется, этим я смогла поделиться с тобой.

Тор ответил на улыбку матери своей, слегка виноватой.

\- Поступая так, не делаем ли мы сами... мы оба большую ошибку? – спросил он.

\- А сможем ли мы оба иначе? – ответила Фригг, - Вот сейчас ты даже не подозреваешь отца, а всего лишь допускаешь, что он все еще не доверяет… кому? Локи? Тебе? Вам обоим? Ты не можешь сказать, но тебе плохо от этого. Не спеши подозревать отца в чем-то, чему у тебя нет ни одного доказательства, не разрушай доверие необоснованными сомнениями.

Тор опустил голову, но тут снова посмотрел на мать, когда она сказала:

\- То же самое касается Локи.

\- Я не…, - он осекся под ее внимательным взглядом, - Все-таки странно…

\- Что странно, дорогой?

\- Даже сейчас, когда я знаю… Странно, что Локи так похож на отца. На Одина. Не внешне…

-…Характером, - подхватила Фригг, - Вряд ли для многих это очевидно, но ты увидел. И твой отец тоже об этом знает, и в этом одна из причин, почему Локи был, есть и остается его сыном. Что бы они оба сами не говорили.

\- И не делали? 

\- Любовь, мой мальчик. Любовь, вера и доверие. Любой другой путь тебя разрушит. 

Тор поцеловал матери руку и поднялся. 

\- Надеюсь, что скоро все прояснится. Так или иначе.

Сделав несколько шагов по направлению к выходу, он обернулся и с улыбкой заметил:

\- Надежда. Ты забыла упомянуть надежду, когда говорила о любви и доверии.

\- Я не забыла, мне просто не нужно было напоминать тебе о ней – она всегда с тобой. В ней твоя настоящая сила, Тор, а не в Мьёлльнире.

Ближе к вечеру Фригг нашла старшего сына в его комнате, чтобы сказать:

\- Во время вашего отсутствия в королевской конюшне появились два новых коня. Я слышала, что старший конюх очень нахваливал их, но Всеотец еще не определился по поводу их дальнейшей судьбы. Почему бы вам с Локи не устроить этим новичкам проверку, а заодно и прогуляться за границами города? Всеотец не возражает, с ним я уже говорила.

\- А Локи? – поспешил уточнить Тор.

Фригг внимательно посмотрела на сына.

\- Он еще не знает. Хочешь, чтобы я сказала ему?

\- Нет, я сам. На более сложные темы доводилось говорить, справлюсь.

Фригг не стала скрывать своего удовлетворения от услышанного. 

\- Я могу только догадываться, на каких сложные темы вы говорили, но уверена, что с этой ты справишься.


	8. Chapter 8

Локи отнесся к идее конной прогулки с приятно удивившим Тора энтузиазмом. 

\- Осторожно, мой принц, - предупредил конюх, - конь молодой, с характером! 

Локи улыбнулся и принял поводья:

\- Значит, мы с ним договоримся.

Ему достался серый конь. Тору подвели гнедого, покрепче и несколько выше в холке. 

\- Этого зовут…, - снова заговорил конюх, но Локи тут же его перебил.

\- Не надо! Станет моим – и имя его, и родословную изучу до седьмого колена, а пока обойдемся без ненужных подробностей. Он моего имени тоже не знает.

Конюх в растерянности посмотрел на старшего принца, который к этому моменту уже сидел в седле. Тот снисходительно усмехнулся и пожал плечами: «Блажь королевского отпрыска, бывает». 

Локи вскочил в седло и направил своего серого к выходу.

По пути к городским воротам кони шли шагом, хотя было заметно, что серому этот шаг дается нелегко: его так и подмывало перейти на рысь, и удерживала его только воля всадника. Пару раз, нарушая традицию, младший принц обгонял старшего, тут же встряхивал поводьями, делая вид, что извиняется за несдержанность своего коня, и пропускал брата вперед. И каждый раз Тору казалось, что своенравность коня здесь совсем ни при чем.

\- Догоняй! - крикнул Локи, когда они выехали за ворота, - Будешь и дальше таким нерасторопным, вместо скачек получишь прятки!

Серый скакун был легче, но одновременно норовистее гнедого. Он легко уносил своего всадника вперед, опережая гнедого на два-три корпуса, но уже в следующий момент то разворачивался, то вставал на дыбы, угрожая сбросить всадника на землю. Локи это заметно веселило. Он воспринимал каждый брык серого как развлечение, порой даже не сразу осаживал его, явно наслаждаясь сюрпризами. 

Когда серый в очередной раз едва не скинул своего всадника, и Локи по его воле пришлось пару раз повернуться кругом, прежде чем конь немного успокоился, Тору вдруг показалось, что он видит перед собой Локи, которого не видел уже очень давно. Тот словно сбросил все свои многочисленные маски, открывшись скорости, ветру, восторгу движения, свободе. От неожиданности Тор даже придержал своего гнедого, за что тут же получил шутливо-сердитую отповедь брата. Громовержец сдавил коленями бока своего коня, отправляя его в галоп. Скачки возобновились с еще большим азартом. 

Спустя два часа импровизированной погони – за ветром? за солнцем? – Тор предложил Локи ничью, и тот, опять же к большому изумлению брата, легко на нее согласился. По команде всадников кони перешли на неспешный шаг. Не сговариваясь, принцы повели их по большой дуге на разворот в сторону города. 

Тор успел забыть об этом озере, спрятавшемся за густыми ивами. Оно располагалось достаточно недалеко от города, чтобы устраивать на его берегу привалы во время дальних поездок, а вылазки «на один день» остались в далеком прошлом, там же где и детство. 

\- Купаться! – крикнул Локи, спрыгивая на землю.

В его голосе прозвучал такой мальчишеский восторг, что Тор невольно вздрогнул и пристально посмотрел на брата: не померещилось ли. Чтобы увидеть лицо Локи, который, забыв обо всем, смотрел на пересекающую озеро солнечную дорожку, Тору пришлось провести гнедого на несколько шагов вперед, ближе к воде. Он повернул голову и тут же поспешил отвернуться. Ему вдруг показалось, что он подсматривает сквозь щель между занавесями или в замочную скважину, наблюдает за ребенком, который даже не подозревает, что его в этот момент кто-то видит. От выражения лица Локи у Тора перехватило дыхание. Он забыл! Успел забыть, каким его брат был когда-то – давно, бесконечно давно, в прошлой жизни, в другом мире, с другой судьбой. Тору захотелось взять Локи за плечи, осторожно встряхнуть и сказать: «Вспомни! Запомни себя вот таким! Ведь это же было!». Он не сделал и не сказал: прежде всего, опасаясь спугнуть магию этого места и этого момента.

\- Мы в воду, догоняйте! – раздался за его спиной звонкий голос Локи.

Тор снова повернулся в его сторону и не сдержал улыбки: пока он предавался воспоминаниям и размышлениям, Локи успел расседлать своего коня и разделся сам, оставив всю одежду и обувь лежать бесформенной кучей на берегу. Теперь он, совершенно нагой, снова сидел верхом, направляя серого в воду.

Тор отвел гнедого в сторону, снял с него седло, и стал раздеваться. Время от времени он бросал взгляд в сторону озера – на Локи. Незаметно для себя самого он настолько увлекся, что просто застыл на месте, держа рубашку в руках. 

Серый вошел в воду шумно, с множеством брызг, поэтому Локи намок, не успев окунуться. Он все еще был верхом, его спина и плечи были покрыты множеством искрящихся в лучах солнца капель. Влага на его коже высыхала почти мгновенно, но следовал очередной пируэт коня, и Локи снова был мокрым с головы до колен – ниже колен его ноги были уже в воде. Это походило на оптическую иллюзию, но солнечный свет отливал на его коже серебром, а не привычным для асов золотом. Для асов… Тор покачал головой. Бесспорно, Локи не принадлежал миру асов. Как и не принадлежал он и Йотунхейму, где был рожден. Как был чужим в любом другом из Девяти миров. Очевидно, что он и сам это знал, но принимал это знание по-своему, не так как принял его Тор. Локи видел в себе изгоя, Тор увидел в нем…

\- Эй! Ну, ты чего, в ремнях запутался?

Оклик Локи вывел Тора из оцепенения. Он поспешил раздеться, вскочил на переминающегося в нетерпении гнедого и направил его в воду.

Позднее, уже на берегу, снова надев штаны и сапоги, но еще без рубашек, они стряхивали с конских спин лишнюю влагу, прежде чем снова их оседлать. Тор повернулся к Локи с каким-то незначительным вопросом. Тот стоял к нему спиной, на его лопатках поблескивали последние невысохшие капли воды. Тор протянул руку, намереваясь их смахнуть, но в последний момент передумал и ограничился тем, что слегка похлопал ладонью по крупу серого.

\- Неплохой конь.

Локи посмотрел на него через плечо, прищурившись:

\- Да! Позанимаюсь с ним немного – станет просто идеальным! Для меня, - он весело подмигнул и снова отвернулся. 

Тор покачал головой, не скрывая улыбки. В этом весь Локи. «Для меня». И ни тени сомнения, что в итоге конь достанется именно ему – ведь он сам уже все решил.

Большую часть обратного пути серый шел на полкорпуса впереди гнедого, и только когда стали видны городские ворота, Локи сначала слегка придержал своего коня, чтобы выровняться с Тором, а затем и вовсе отстал почти на целый корпус. Тор заставил своего коня остановиться, Локи мгновенно среагировал и сделал то же самое. 

\- Что случилось? – спросил Тор, оборачиваясь.

Он увидел лицо Локи и нахмурился: его младший брат остался где-то позади, на берегу того озера. Сейчас на него смотрел младший принц Асгарда. Где-то на полпути Локи «подобрал» и надел сброшенную ранее маску. Тор притворился, что не заметил этой перемены.

\- Чего ты вдруг стал отставать? 

\- Мы въезжаем в город, - сухо ответил Локи, - Нужно соблюдать традиции: старший принц впереди, младший за ним, - он махнул рукой в сторону ворот, - Не волнуйся, я не сбегу и не потеряюсь. 

Тор сердито фыркнул и пришпорил коня. В город он влетел на скаку, распугав стражу и мальчишек. Локи держался за ним, по-прежнему отставая только на один лошадиный корпус.


	9. Chapter 9

Утром следующего дня Тор столкнулся с Локи в одном из коридоров дворца. Тот коротко кивнул ему и прошел мимо, направляясь по каким-то своим делам, но потом все же обернулся и окликнул брата:

\- Передай, пожалуйста, своим друзьям мои извинения, но сегодня я не смогу появиться на тренировочной площадке, как намеревался пару дней назад. Мне нужно пообщаться со своими старыми друзьями – книгами. 

Локи пошел дальше, уверенный, что, как это неоднократно бывало и раньше, Тор ограничится ответным кивком, однако тот решил нарушить старую традицию и крикнул ему вслед:

\- Почему бы тебе самому не извиниться перед ними? Лично? На то, чтобы дойти до площадки, много времени не нужно. 

Локи снова остановился, затем медленно развернулся и сделал пару шагов в сторону Тора.

\- Мне кажется, ответ очевиден: если мои извинения озвучишь ты, они будут выглядеть более искренними.

\- А они искренние?

Локи сделал еще два шага вперед.

\- Ты сомневаешься?

Тор, не раздумывая, покачал головой.

\- Нет. Именно поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты извинился лично. 

\- Похоже, ты не понимаешь, - сделав еще один шаг, Локи оказался так близко, что Тору пришлось бы отступить назад, чтобы видеть его лицо целиком, не переводя взгляд с глаз на губы и обратно, - Именно потому, что по-настоящему сожалею, я хочу, чтобы ты выступил гарантом моей искренности.   
Тор нахмурился.

\- Тебе легче просить меня об этом, чем самому попытаться завоевать доверие других?

\- Какой в этом смысл? Сначала приложить массу усилий на завоевание этого самого доверия, а потом еще больше на его поддержание? Уж пусть лучше считают меня недостойным. Можешь смотреть на это как на акт милосердия с моей стороны: им не придется разочаровываться, если…

Тор сжал пальцами плечи Локи, намереваясь хорошенько его встряхнуть.

\- Если что?

\- Если очередной мой поступок не оправдает их надежд. Я многое умею, Тор, вот только с оправданием надежд как-то не сложилось. И, думаю, уже поздно учиться.

Тор разжал пальцы, но руки с плеч брата не убрал. 

\- Дурак ты!

Локи снисходительно улыбнулся:

\- Ну, ты же знаешь, что кто угодно, но только не дурак. Так я могу рассчитывать на тебя?

\- А у меня есть выбор?

\- Судя по выражению твоего лица, ты считаешь, что нет, - Локи дернул плечами, намекая Тору, что неплохо бы его отпустить, - В этом все дело: чем больше доверия от окружающих, тем меньше свободы выбора. Ты мог бы отказаться, - он выжидательно посмотрел на брата.

\- Я передам, - сухо ответил Тор.

Локи кивнул и отступил на шаг назад, намереваясь отправиться дальше по своим делам.

\- Как долго ты намерен использовать меня как… гаранта? – мрачно поинтересовался Тор.

\- Каждый раз, когда мне покажется, что тебе поверят больше, чем мне.

Тор озадаченно приподнял брови. Локи улыбнулся и качнулся вперед, чтобы похлопать брата по плечу.

\- Всегда, Тор. Это значит, всегда.

Встретившись с леди Сиф и троицей воинов, Тор передал им сожаления Локи.

\- А почему он сам?.. – начала было Сиф, но встретившись со взглядом Тора, сочла за благо не продолжать. 

\- Если тебя по-настоящему это интересует, пойди и спроси его.

\- А ты спрашивал? – Вольстаг не отличался большой наблюдательностью, когда дело не касалось драки, выпивки или еды, поэтому не обратил внимания ни на взгляды, ни на интонации.

\- Да, - коротко ответил Тор, поправляя ремешки наручей.

\- И даже получил ответ?

\- Да, - Тор был по-прежнему лаконичен, только в его голосе появилось немного металла.

Фандрал усмехнулся, предусмотрительно отступив за спину громовержца, Сиф и Хоган обменялись многозначительными взглядами, Вольстаг же, как обычно, мало что понял из происходящего. 

\- Ну и славно! – воскликнул он, натягивая перчатки, - Тогда давайте обсудим, что будем делать, раз уж ранее оговоренный план так резко изменился.

\- Ничего не изменилось, - возразил Тор, - В планах была драка – значит, будем драться.

Локи не интересовало, передаст ли Тор своим друзьям его извинения, и если да, то какая последует реакция. Он забыл о своей просьбе, как только переступил порог дворцовой библиотеки. Сегодня его целью был королевский архив. Архивариус молча поклонился ему и тут же удалился: младший принц ориентировался в библиотеке не хуже любого из ее хранителей, и любой хранитель знал, что его высочество любит общаться с книгами наедине.

Со свежими записями в Летописи Асгарда Локи ознакомился уже на второй или третий день после своего возвращения из изгнания. Он узнал о многом, что происходило во время его отсутствия, кроме одного: ни одного упоминания Йотунхейма после записи о гибели йотунского царя Лафея от рук младшего из принцев Асгарда. 

Локи это сначала удивило, затем насторожило. Он не поверил, что Йотунхейм никак не отреагировал на гибель своего правителя. Он потратил некоторое время, прислушиваясь к разговорам придворных и слуг, но тщетно: как будто после убийства Лафея земли ледяных великанов вообще перестали существовать, по крайней мере, для асгардцев. Но и в это Локи верилось с трудом. 

Он еще раз перелистал страницы с описанием событий последних лет. В Летописи отражалось любое, даже самое малозначительное событие во дворце, в городе, в провинциях Асгарда, даже в других Мирах, если о них становилось известно Летописцу. 

Локи поднял голову и попытался поймать ускользающую мысль: «Если… Если Летописцу известно! А если нет? Кто вправе скрыть от него то, что не следует фиксировать в словах?» Ответ был однозначным. Локи медленно закрыл толстый том Летописи. 

Очевидно, что в первую очередь информацию скрывают именно от него. Кому еще придет в голову изучать свежие летописные записи? Уж точно не Тору. И бесполезно идти с вопросами к единственному асгардцу, кто знает на них ответы. Или все-таки не единственному? Любому всемогущему и всевидящему нужны помощники, особенно когда дело касается отношений между двумя Мирами. Локи оставалось только ждать, когда кто-нибудь из этих помощников выдаст себя.

Мысли о Йотунхейме и его связи с этим миром льда и холода не оставляла Локи ни во время его изгнания, ни после возвращения в Асгард. Себе он уже мог признаться, что Мир ледяных великанов пугал его, отталкивал, вызывал отвращение. И все это несмотря на то, что являлся местом его рождения.   
Локи посмотрел на свои руки.

Или потому и пугает, что является его настоящей родиной? Потому, что теперь он знает, что именно там он может быть таким, каким родился, даже внешне. 

Внезапно его мысли перепрыгнули на Нифльхейм. Место, которое просто вынуждало его быть откровенным, давиться ложью и через «не хочу» говорить правду. Еще одно место, которое пугало его не меньше чем Йотунхейм. Пугало настолько, что в момент побега из Муспельхейма он выбрал целью своего заклинания Хельхейм, Мир Смерти, а не в сотню раз безопасный Мир Туманов. Вынужденная откровенность вызывала у него еще больший страх, чем физическая угроза его здоровью или даже жизни. 

Локи перевел взгляд на окно.

Вчера в этой странной коллекции пугающих мест произошло пополнение: озеро в двух часах езды от города. Странное место. Поначалу оно вызвало у него неподдельный восторг, и лишь на обратном пути Локи почувствовал запоздалое сожаление. Озеро стало для него еще одной угрозой, не очевидной ни для кого другого кроме него самого. Суть этой угрозы Локи видел именно в неподдельности тех чувств, которые он испытал на том берегу и во время купания. Он просто физически ощущал свою неспособность подделать хоть какую-то эмоцию. И хвала небесам, что тугодум Тор не догадался завести очередной разговор по душам, ибо могло получиться еще хуже, чем в Нифльхейме. Хуже для Локи, потому что без возможности подделывать свои эмоции, скрывать правду, притворяться, носить маску – без всего этого он чувствовал себя еще более беззащитным, чем если бы был абсолютно нагим, без оружия и магии. 

Локи встал из-за стола и пересел на подоконник.

Был еще один вопрос, от которого он безуспешно пытался отмахнуться: почему все эти места, которые так пугают его и отталкивают, с такой же непреодолимой силой притягивают его к себе? И морозный Йотунхейм, и туманный Нифльхейм, и безымянное асгардское озеро. Возможно, несмотря на все свои страхи и неприятие этих мест, он еще вернется туда. Осталось только понять, в одиночку или?..

Снизу донеслись приглушенные, но явно восторженные крики. Локи осторожно наклонился вперед и тут же выпрямился, а затем и вовсе встал и отошел от окна: по дорожке, ведущей от тренировочной площадки, шел Тор в компании троицы воинов и леди Сиф. Они что-то оживленно и довольно весело обсуждали - очевидно, результаты прошедшей тренировки. Никто из них не посмотрел вверх, настолько все были увлечены друг другом, но Локи решил перестраховаться: меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы кто-то из этой пятерки решил, что он за ними наблюдает. Слишком много чести!


	10. Chapter 10

Весенним пиром в Асгарде отмечали первый день нового года. Главной традицией этого дня был отход от многих традиций, которые сопровождали другие праздничные и торжественные пиры. Для того чтобы попасть на Весенний пир, не требовалось специальное приглашение, обязательное для любого другого торжественного события: в залах дворца, на его террасах и в садах столов было достаточно, чтобы усадить и накормить всех его обитателей и жителей столицы. Рассаживались все, где кому нравилось, а запоздавшие – где было свободное место. Каждый был волен одеваться так, как ему хотелось, главное, чтобы чувствовать свободным себя и не стеснять других.

С праздничным одеянием был связан одна давняя традиция, которая касалась только троих обитателей дворца: обоих принцев и их матери. Ритуал, который повторялся из года в год, с раннего их детства, и о котором, возможно, никто кроме них троих даже не подозревал: в день Весеннего пира Фригг дарила сыновьям какой-то предмет одежды или деталь, сделанные ее руками. И по той же давней традиции принцы добавляли ее подарок к своему праздничному облачению.

Слуга постучался в дверь спальни Локи и, получив разрешение войти, положил на постель принца небольшой мягкий сверток. Локи развернул оберточную ткань и взял в руки аккуратно сложенную рубашку. На первый взгляд ничего экстраординарного – привычного покроя рубашка с длинными рукавами, сшитая, правда, из очень тонкой ткани зеленого цвета. По краю рукавов, подолу и вороту серебристыми нитями были вышиты переплетающиеся в незамысловатый узор тонкие листья. Ткань приятно холодила кожу, Локи не удержался и поднес ее к лицу. От рубашки едва уловимо пахло свежесорванной травой. В озарении, что на этом сюрпризы еще не закончились, Локи встал с кровати и подошел к окну, держа рубашку перед собой. В лучах утреннего солнца цвет ткани стал меняться от темно-зеленого до нежно-травяного и обратно – в зависимости от того, как падал свет. Это совершенно не походило на дешевую переливчатость в одежде балаганных артистов, от которой рябило в глазах. Больше всего эта смена оттенков напоминала волну от легкого летнего ветра, скользящего по густой траве. 

Локи провел пальцем по вышитому узору. Очень давно, когда он только узнавал, что такое магия, Фригг учила его находить волшебное в обычных, совсем не магических вещах и явлениях. Она протягивала маленькому Локи сорванный с ветки зеленый лист, а он, по ее подсказке, поворачивал его, подставляя листок солнцу под разными углами, и даже попытался посмотреть на солнце сквозь этот лист. «Смотри, как меняется его цвет. В тени он почти черный, а на солнце – совсем светлый. Это тоже магия, Локи, такая завораживающая, но в то же время совсем простая: нужно лишь повернуть этот листик, показать его солнцу или спрятать его от света». Локи улыбнулся, вспоминая, и тут же оглянулся – не видел ли кто. Но он был один, слуга покончил с утренней рутиной и неслышно удалился.

Коридоры, лестницы, залы дворца были обильно украшены цветами. Локи шел по длинным переходам и развлекался тем, что менял композиции некоторых букетов, стараясь при этом, чтобы никто не заметил его проделки. Объектом его забавы стали букеты из крупных красных цветов, образующих пышную шапку, которую поддерживали широкие зеленые листья. После несложных манипуляций – пара движений пальцами и короткое слово – центром букета становились собранные в живописный сноп длинные зеленые листья и увенчанные незрелыми колосками стебли, основание которого обрамляли мелкие соцветия ярко-алого цвета. 

Локи подошел к дверям Большого зала в наилучшем расположении духа. У него были определенные планы на сегодняшнее празднество: обилие хмельных напитков и свобода Весеннего пира способствовали тому, чтобы те, кто обычно сдержан и молчалив, становились менее осмотрительными и более разговорчивыми. Локи надеялся услышать или увидеть что-нибудь, что могло бы приблизить его к ответу на интересующие его вопросы. 

Тор с друзьями уже был в зале. Следуя традиции праздника не следовать традициям, он выбрал место за столом не согласно рангу, а там, где ему больше нравилось. По случайному совпадению или по распоряжению старшего принца, место через стол напротив него было свободно. Его занял Локи. 

Тор подмигнул ему, и Локи собрался уже ответить какой-нибудь колкостью, но его внимание привлекла рубашка, в которую был одет Тор. Очевидно, что это тоже был подарок их матери, хотя отличий было все же больше, чем сходства. Красная ткань не меняла оттенков столь явно, как зеленая рубашка Локи. И вышивка была выполнена не серебряными нитями, а так предсказуемо золотыми. Неожиданным был сам рисунок вышивки. Локи узнал эти цветы, и он был более чем уверен, что Тор тоже их вспомнил, когда развернул присланный матерью сверток. Примерно в то же время, когда Фригг рассказывала Локи о магии простых вещей, она учила старшего сына узнавать полезные и опасные растения. Об этом цветке она говорила особо. Его ценность была в том, что его сок и пыльца обладали многими целебными свойствами и помогали при ушибах, ожогах, укусах ядовитых тварей, но лишь при одном условии: для лечебных целей нужно использовать только свежесорванные цветы, а рвать их можно только в течение часа до рассвета. Все остальное время каждый лепесток, каждый листик этого растения был пропитан смертельным ядом. Локи хорошо помнил этот урок, хоть и преподавался он тогда вовсе не ему, а старшему брату. Еще он помнил аромат, который источали эти цветы, и ему вдруг стало крайне любопытно, чем пахнет новая рубашка Тора. Узнать это прямо сейчас, когда он только сел за стол, было практически невозможно. А потом… Потом от Тора будет пахнуть медом – как это обычно бывает уже через полчаса любого хмельного застолья. Эта мысль неожиданно развеселила Локи, и он рассмеялся, глядя на громовержца, который как раз протянул руку к своему кубку. 

\- Над чем смеешься, брат? – весело поинтересовался Тор.

\- Над тобой, конечно! – с улыбкой ответил Локи.

Тор притворно нахмурился, но тут сам рассмеялся, и подмигнул брату:

\- А, ну это обычное дело! Я думал, ты нашел что-то новенькое!

Ответить Локи не успел: расположившиеся на одном из балконов музыканты заиграли еще бодрее и громче, извещая собравшихся на Весенний пир гостей о появлении Одина и Фригг.


	11. Chapter 11

Тор, конечно же, узнал цветы, вышитые на подаренной матерью рубашке. Но точно так же он узнал бы любое другое растение, о котором полезно знать воину, не связывая это знание с какими-либо детскими воспоминаниями. Если Фригг и хотела своими подарками сделать сыновьям какие-то намеки или подсказки, то Тор их упустил, принимая то, что видит, слишком – а, может быть, и достаточно – прямолинейно, чтобы погружаться в размышления по поводу пусть и очень красивой, но все-таки вещи. 

Травяной рисунок на рубашке Локи тем более не вызвал у Тора никаких ассоциаций, кроме одной: ткань цвета молодой зелени, которая меняла оттенок при малейшем движении рук или плеч Локи, напомнила Тору об их недавней остановке у безымянного озера. Желая избежать насмешек со стороны друзей или брата, Тор старался не разглядывать сидящего напротив него Локи слишком пристально, но даже беглого взгляда было достаточно, чтобы отметить, насколько тот изменился за последние недели: он разговаривал с другими гостями, отвечал на вопросы, смеялся вместе со всеми, с аппетитом ел и пил. Если бы Тор захотел выразить свое впечатление от происходящего, он бы сказал: «Локи здесь», и те, кто знал обоих братьев достаточно близко и достаточно давно, поняли бы, что он имеет в виду. Локи не был погружен в свои мысли и не отстранялся от всего, что окружало его в этот момент – он был здесь. 

Когда Локи повернул голову вслед за всеми, чтобы встретить взглядом вошедших в зал Одина и Фригг, Тор почувствовал легкий укол с левой стороны груди: на какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что все возвращается – что все еще может вернуться к тому полузабытому уже состоянию счастья и взаимопонимания. Он широко улыбнулся, принимая реакцию своего сердца как доброе предзнаменование.

Один и Фригг заняли места за одним из столов наравне с остальными гостями. Вскоре после их появления слуги установили на возвышении перед пустующим троном огромную чашу, которая без труда вместила в себя содержимое пары бочек с медом. Для того, чтобы новый год считался начавшимся, каждый из участников Весеннего пира должен был выпить бокал меда, налитого из этой гигантской чаши, но первым это должен был сделать Всеотец. По крайней мере, так было до сих пор, и теперь все собравшиеся смотрели на Одина в ожидании его речи. Правитель Асгарда поднялся из-за стола, но к чаше не пошел. Гости начали переглядываться между собой, делясь догадками о возможном сюрпризе. И сюрприз не заставил себя ждать. слова Одина мало походили на торжественную речь: 

\- Весенний пир – праздник молодости, это очевидно для всех! Так мне ли, старику…, - его прервал шквал возражений, но Один поднял руку, и в зале снова воцарилась тишина, - Мне ли, старику, пить первый бокал из этой чаши и объявлять начало нового года? Одна из особенностей Весеннего пира в том, что во время него забываются многие традиции и ритуалы. Изменим же сегодня еще один обычай! Тор! – Всеотец повернулся к столу, за которым сидели принцы, - Возьми первый бокал и не забудь про подобающую случаю речь!

Подбадриваемый восторженными криками и дружескими похлопываниями по плечу, Тор медленно встал и направился к ступеням, ведущим к чаше. По пути он проворчал, довольно громко, чтобы его услышали сидящие за ближайшими столами гости:

\- Ты бы предупредил, отец! Какой из меня оратор без подготовки? Мой язык под это не заточен…

На середине фразы он остановился как вкопанный, затем развернулся и пошел обратно, но не на свое место, а к противоположной стороне стола – туда, где сидел Локи. 

\- Подымайся, - сказал он, нависая над братом и понизив голос, - Пойдем со мной.

\- Зачем? – Локи не стал скрывать своего удивления, - Речь ждут от тебя. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе подсказывал?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной, - Тор легонько похлопал брата по плечу и широко улыбнулся, - Вставай, а то вытащу тебя из-за стола.

Локи вздохнул, но сделал так, как сказал Тор. В отличие от брата, он не подошел к чаше вплотную, остался стоять на пару ступеней ниже и вопросительно посмотрел на громовержца.

\- Что дальше?

Похоже, тот же вопрос интересовал и остальных, включая Одина. Все смотрели на Тора, а тот подозвал к себе слугу и отдал ему вполголоса какое-то распоряжение, которое не смог расслышать даже стоявший рядом Локи. Когда слуга отправился выполнять поручение, Тор повернулся к собранию и заговорил уже так громко, что его слышали не только в зале, но и за его пределами:

\- Я воин, а не оратор! – начало его речи было встречено веселыми криками, - Но все же смогу без подготовки связать несколько слов, которые будут похожи на праздничную речь! Всеотец уступил это право молодому поколению, и мы с братом принимаем на себя эту почетную обязанность!

К большому удовольствию Тора и не меньшему удивлению Локи после слов «мы с братом» последовала новая волна восторженных криков. Локи попытался расценить происходящее как очередную демонстрацию исключительности старшего принца, но что-то ему мешало. Прежде чем продолжить, Тор подмигнул ему, и Локи увидел, что тот искренне рад, что они стоят возле этой чаши вдвоем. «У него была возможность подняться сюда одному», - напомнил себе Локи и постарался не дать своей растерянности проявиться. Он обвел взглядом зал и остановил его на матери, которая ответила ему счастливой улыбкой. В ее глазах без труда читалось: «Я так горжусь вами обоими!» 

\- Никто сегодня не хочет слушать долгие речи – все, включая меня и Локи, хотят весело отметить начало нового года! Так не будем оттягивать его наступление! Я желаю всем, чтобы следующей весной мы пожалели, что этот год уже завершился! А пока еще все впереди и…, - он подал знак слуге, - довольно речей! 

Слуга подал старшему принцу два бокала вместо одного. Тор зачерпнул из чаши одновременно обоими и протянул один Локи. При этом он спустился на пару ступеней вниз и встал рядом с братом.

\- До дна!

Локи привычно закатил глаза, но отставать от Тора не стал – оба осушили кубки практически одновременно, что вызвало весьма живой отклик у собравшихся гостей. 

\- Ты нарушил традицию, - с улыбкой заметил Локи, когда они с Тором спускались вниз, чтобы вернуться на свои места за праздничным столом.

\- Ээээ.... Так не я первый это начал, - отозвался громовержец, - Грех было бы не воспользоваться моментом.

Локи чуть было не спросил: «Ради чего?», но передумал, оставив этот вопрос на потом – для более подходящего случая.


	12. Chapter 12

Всеотец все же поднялся к чаше сразу после принцев, чтобы наполнить и свой бокал. За ними последовали остальные гости: без сутолоки и спешки, зная, что меда хватит на всех – чаша будет наполняться до поздней ночи или даже до утра, пока за праздничными столами останется хоть один гость, способный встать на ноги и подняться по ступеням за своей порцией напитка.

Отдав должное праздничным блюдам, которыми были обильно заставлены столы, Тор начал подбивать друзей и брата на забавы, знакомые всем чуть ли не с детских лет. Локи отказался участвовать в играх, требующих физической силы, но довольно азартно взялся угадывать спрятанные предметы: в наблюдательности и притворстве ему не было равных, поэтому он называл спрятанную другим игроком вещь уже после второго, максимум третьего вопроса, а вот его сопернику (или сопернице) приходилось туго – редко кто отгадывал его загадку, не задав менее дюжины наводящих вопросов, а некоторые просили подсказку или вовсе сдавались. 

В самый разгар очередного шуточного состязания Фандрал куда-то исчез, но вскоре вернулся в компании нескольких девушек. Конечно, этому никто не удивился. Неожиданным оказалось его заявление, что одна из них, младшая дочь Главы торговой гильдии, страсть как хочет пообщаться с младшим из принцев. Локи вскинул брови в легком изумлении, но все же подвинулся, освобождая место рядом с собой. Девушка слегка покраснела, но упрашивать себя не заставила. Локи не пришлось изобретать тему для светской беседы: его новая знакомая оказалась довольно разговорчивой и тут же сообщила, что много слышала о приключениях принцев во время их путешествий. Тор и Локи переглянулись: что девушка могла слышать в избытке, так это многочисленные и, порой, весьма фантастические слухи. Вся компания тут же приготовилась послушать свежие городские байки, но девица лишила их этого развлечения, она наклонилась к Локи и начала что-то говорить ему на ухо. Трудно было понять, на самом ли деле ее рассказы были столь увлекательны, но Локи как мог поддерживал ее желание выложить все, что она либо слышала от других, либо нафантазировала сама. Для этого ему даже не нужно было говорить самому, достаточно было кивка, улыбки, деланного или искреннего удивления в глазах. 

Поняв, что они остались без занимательных историй, остальные участники застолья решили померяться силой, не устраивая при этом больших разрушений: всего лишь попытаться прижать кулак соперника к столу, не помогая себе другой рукой. 

Тор принял вызов Вольстага, уселся на скамью верхом, поставил правую руку на локоть и, сжав кисть противника, начал давить на нее со всей силы. Вольстаг был сыт и пьян, но силы не утратил. Состязание слегка затянулось: перевес был то на одной стороне, то на другой. Вскоре Тор почувствовал, что рука Вольстага начала подрагивать от напряжения и усталости, и, в предвкушении своей очевидной победы, обвел самодовольным взглядом собравшихся вокруг них зрителей. И тут он увидел, что не все следят за кулаками соперников – Локи смотрел прямо ему в глаза. Девушка все еще что-то говорила ему на ухо, и он приобнял ее за талию, чтобы ей было удобнее, но смотрел он на Тора. Смотрел и улыбался: не девичьим рассказам, а сидящему напротив брату. 

«Знать бы, что за сказки она ему там сочиняет?» - с досадой подумал Тор.

Вольстаг не упустил своего шанса. Как только громовержец отвлекся, он громко крякнул и придавил руку Тора к столу, за что тут же был вознагражден ликующими криками зрителей.

Однако, Тору было не до проигрыша: он заметил идущего по залу главу дворцовой стражи. Тот подошел к Одину и что-то сообщил ему. Один бросил короткий взгляд в сторону дверей, где маячила какая-то темная фигура, затем в сторону обоих принцев. Тор был уверен, что смотрел он на Локи, который в этот момент сидел к Одину спиной и, увлеченный разговором с девушкой, ничего не заметил. Всеотец кивнул, и стражник поспешил покинуть зал. У входа он обменялся несколькими фразами с ожидающим его человеком, и они оба скрылись из виду.

У Тора неприятно засосало под ложечкой: он почувствовал некую угрозу неизвестного происхождения, но имеющую определенную цель – Локи. Всеотец больше не смотрел в их сторону, однако спустя некоторое время он встал из-за стола и тоже покинул Большой зал.

«Слишком рано», - подумал Тор и нахмурился, - «Гонец! Отец дождался возвращения своего гонца!».

Тем временем Локи начал пересказывать остальной компании наиболее веселые байки из тех, которые ему поведала его новая знакомая. Девушка слушала его с широко открытыми глазами, будто не она только что передала ему все эти слухи. Тора уже не интересовало, о чем врут городские бездельники, его беспокоила история, которую в этот момент рассказывал гонец Одина. Однако делиться своим беспокойством с братом он не стал: не так уж часто в последнее время ему случалось видеть Локи таким веселым и беспечным. Несколько лишних часов неведения ничего не изменят.


	13. Chapter 13

Слугу, который явился на следующее утро, чтобы раздвинуть занавеси на окнах, Локи отправил прочь, приказав явиться через пару часов с легким фруктовым завтраком. Тот молча поклонился и поспешил удалиться. Слишком поспешил – принц не успел распорядиться, чтобы он снова занавесил окна. «Сегодня же велю сменить, прислать более сообразительного», - подумал Локи и перевернулся на живот, пряча лицо в подушки. 

От прошедшего дня осталось чувство сытости и неудовлетворенности, и последнее никак не было связано с тем, что в ответ на довольно откровенные намеки со стороны младшей дочки старшего торговца, Локи отправил ее домой от греха подальше. Одним из немногих правил, внушаемых Одином, с которым Локи соглашался, было не заводить интрижки, которые могут иметь неожиданные и нежелательные последствия. Пока принцы не задумывались о женитьбе, все эти младшие, средние и старшие дочки асгардской знати существовали только для флирта, и не более. Для остального в столице было достаточно более подходящих мест с менее притязательными девицами. 

Однако от вчерашней девчонки-болтушки была своя польза: пока она в красках пересказывала младшему принцу городские сплетни, воодушевляясь от каждого его одобрительного взгляда или улыбки, он разглядывал гостей пира, проявляя особый интерес к приближенным Одина. Локи пытался угадать, если не увидеть, кто из них достоверно знает, почему в Летописях Асгарда так давно нет никаких записей о Йотунхейме. Но тщетно – никаких зацепок и даже намеков на намеки. К разгару пира он подозревал всех, а, значит, никого. Что ж, этот случай оказался не таким благоприятным, как обещал поначалу.

По движению воздуха Локи догадался, что дверь спальни снова открылась. Не поворачивая головы, он ледяным тоном спросил:

\- Разве два часа уже прошли?

\- Я не смотрел на часы, - ответил ему не менее сердитый голос.

\- Тор? – Локи перевернулся на спину, - Я был уверен, что ты-то будешь спать до обеда.

\- Вместо утреннего сна у меня был разговор с отцом, - Тор сгреб со стула штаны и рубашку и швырнул их в Локи, - Одевайся!

Локи спустил ноги на пол и выразительно посмотрел на Тора. Тот не пошевелился. Тогда Локи покрутил пальцем в воздухе: «Отвернись!». Тор недоуменно пожал плечами, но сделал, как тот просил.

\- Тебе не дал выспаться отец, а злишься ты на меня? – уточнил Локи, натягивая штаны.

\- Я злюсь не потому, что не выспался! – Тор снова повернулся к брату, - Хель тебя побери, Локи, зачем ты взял с меня то обещание?

Локи успел только продеть голову в ворот рубашки и теперь сидел со свисающими на грудь рукавами, застыв в попытке понять, о каком обещании идет речь.

\- Про Корни Иггдрасиля, - хмуро напомнил ему Тор, - Я обещал не рассказывать отцу, что тебе знакома эта магия. Но вороны…

Локи изобразил на лице изумление.

\- Ах, это! Так ты?.. И кто теперь виноват, что ты не вспомнил про воронов и как дурак?..

\- Не смей.

Тор сказал это тихим и почти спокойным голосом, но от его взгляда у Локи по спине побежали мурашки.

\- Зачем тебе понадобилось мое обещание? – повторил Тор свой вопрос и уселся на стул, на котором до этого лежала одежда Локи.

Локи неспешно всунул руки в рукава рубашки.

\- Мне было важно, чтобы ты его сдержал, - наконец, сказал он, глядя Тору в глаза. Обычно ярко-голубые, сейчас они были темно-синими, почти черными. «За тучами неба не видно», - мелькнуло в голове Локи.

\- Я так понимаю, бесполезно спрашивать, что за важность такая?

Локи пожал плечами: «Ты же сам понимаешь». Тор нахмурился еще больше. 

\- О чем отец говорил с тобой? - Локи попытался перевести разговор в нужное ему русло, - Подозреваю, что все было именно так: он говорил, а ты слушал…

\- Не так! – прервал его Тор, - Он спрашивал, я отвечал, он слушал. Потом я спрашивал…

\- И он отвечал? – губы Локи скривились в недоверчивой ухмылке.

Тор на секунду отвел взгляд.

\- Я спрашивал его… про тебя. 

В комнате повисло напряженное молчание.

\- Почему он не сказал мне, что знает, где ты… после Моста…

\- И?..

Тор едва не выпалил уже ставший привычным вопрос: «Почему бы тебе не пойти и не спросить его самого?», но что-то во взгляде Локи удержало его от этого. «Клянусь всеми Девятью Мирами, ты не хочешь знать!».

\- Тебе ведь неважно, что он ответил? – спросил он внезапно охрипшим голосом, - Тебе было нужно, чтобы я его спросил?

Настал черед Локи отводить взгляд. Он провел ладонью по груди и животу, расправляя рубашку, затем как-то странно мотнул головой: то ли соглашаясь, то ли наоборот отрицая.

\- Локи?

\- Да!

Как быстро множатся места, где его душат его собственные попытки солгать! Или дело не в месте?

\- Да, мне неважно, что он тебе ответил! Я знаю все возможные ответы, и ни одному – ни одному, Тор! – я не поверю!

\- Ты не веришь не ответам, ты не веришь отцу.

\- А ты?

Тор кивнул.

\- Верю. И ему, и тебе. 

Локи вскочил и уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но ему помешал вежливый стук в дверь. 

\- Ваше высочество, - один из многочисленных слуг Одина обращался к младшему принцу, - Всеотец ждет вас у себя. Сей же час.

Локи вопросительно посмотрел на Тора, но тот лишь пожал плечами.


	14. Chapter 14

Тор отошел к столу, откуда молча наблюдал за тем, как Локи поспешно обувается и крепит пояс на талии. Когда тот уже стоял на пороге, Тор спохватился, что не завершил свой рассказ о разговоре с отцом.

\- Локи!.. – начал он.

Но Локи лишь нетерпеливо отмахнулся:

\- Потом, Тор, потом! Когда вернусь! 

Тор в сердцах хлопнул ладонью по стопке книг на краю стола.

Большую часть пути Локи преодолел быстрым легким шагом. Однако чем ближе он был к к покоям Одина, тем тяжелее становились его ноги. Покидая свою спальню, Локи думал, что точно знает, что хочет получить в ходе предстоящего разговора. Теперь он уже не был в этом так уверен. На мгновение он даже пожалел, что не предложил Тору пойти с ним: нет, не отвести его к отцу за ручку, как перепуганного мальчишку, а всего лишь составить ему компанию. И если бы Тор потом подождал Локи где-нибудь недалеко от покоев отца, а не в комнате брата, у них бы была возможность обсудить все сразу, как только он освободится.

«Освободишься от чего?» - поинтересовался ехидный внутренний голос. Локи отмахнулся и от него. Некогда было дискутировать с самим собой, он уже стоял у дверей, ведущих в личную библиотеку Одина.

Постучать Локи не успел: двустворчатые двери распахнулись, на пороге стоял один из многочисленных слуг Одина.

\- Прошу, мой принц! Всеотец ждет вас.

\- Я пришел, - сообщил Локи, когда двери за его спиной с легким шорохом затворились. 

Он по-прежнему избегал обращаться к Одину, называя его по имени, Всеотцом или отцом. Причиной тому было вовсе не стремление обозначить свой протест: Локи сам еще не решил, какое из обращений будет более верным в той или иной ситуации. Необходимость выбора в условиях неопределенности вызывало новый приступ неуверенности, а Локи ненавидел это чувство с детских лет.

Один погладил по голове сидящего на спинке стула Муннина и повернулся к Локи. Сейчас их разделяли не более десятка шагов, но ни Локи, ни Один не спешили сокращать это расстояние.

\- Мы давно не разговаривали, Локи. Не разговаривали без свидетелей.

\- Давно, – усмехнулся Локи, - Последний раз…, - он закатил глаза, делая вид, что вспоминает, - Кажется, это было незадолго до несостоявшейся коронации Тора. Ведь мы не будем считать разговором твои откровения в Хранилище, когда я так и не получил от тебя ответа ни на один из своих вопросов, или ту добавку к приговору, которую ты озвучил мне без свидетелей в ночь перед моим изгнанием?

Один покачал головой.

\- Не будем. Нужно ли тебе объяснять, почему наш нынешний разговор не состоялся сразу после вашего с Тором возвращения?

Локи пожал плечами.

\- Полагаю, простое желание пообщаться с отсутствующими долгое время сын… принцами оказалось недостаточно веской причиной для задушевной беседы с глазу на глаз. Ты ждал своего шпиона, - он посмотрел через плечо Одина туда, где сидели оба его ворона, - Не этих. Эти выложили тебе все и сразу. Но ты решил, что они чего-то не знают.

\- Вороны не летают в подземельях, - ответил Один и внимательно посмотрел на Локи своим единственным глазом, ожидая, что тому будет достаточно сказанного, чтобы понять, о чем речь.

Локи понял. Он вскинул подбородок, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться.

\- Ну, конечно! Цверги! Ты не поверил, что они добровольно поделились со мной магией Корней Иггдрасиля! Это была честная сделка!..

\- Я знаю, - прервал его Один.

\- Ты знаешь это теперь! До этого момента ты ждал, пока твой гонец сбегает в Свартальвхейм и разведает там, что асгардский принц Локи – вот чудеса! – заключил с ними честную сделку! 

\- Я хотел быть уверен.

\- В чем? Во мне? Когда последний раз ты вообще был во мне уверен? Твоей уверенности хватает только на твоего… наследника! До меня уже давно даже крошки не долетают!

Один не спешил с ответом. 

\- Тяжкое бремя любого правителя – не верить никому, даже самым близким людям, когда речь идет об интересах мира, которым он призван управлять. И который он обязан защищать.

Губы Локи скривились в презрительной усмешке.

\- И какие интересы задела моя частная сделка с цвергами? На чью безопасность я покусился? Узнав новый способ путешествия между Мирами, я стал более опасен… для кого? – он выразительно посмотрел на Одина, - Для Асгарда или для тебя?

\- Ни для Асгарда, ни для меня это твое новое знание не представляет никакой новой опасности. И ты неправ, считая свою сделку с цвергами частной. Даже находясь в изгнании, ты оставался принцем Асгарда. Этот титул, увы, лишает и тебя, и Тора права на исключительно частные сделки. 

\- Она была частной и честной! – снова вскинулся Локи.

\- Я знаю, - повторил Один и поспешил уточнить, предвосхищая новый виток возражений, - Теперь я это знаю. Я не мог рисковать.

\- Чем?! Чем ты рисковал, коль скоро, по твоим словам, обретенное в результате этой сделки знание не несет ни тебе, ни Асгарду никакой новой опасности?

\- Я не мог рисковать успехом еще одной сделки, которую тебе предстоит заключить с цвергами. На этот раз тебе придется действовать как законному представителю Асгарда.

Локи с недоверием смотрел на Всеотца, ожидая объяснений.

\- Твое прозвище «серебряный язык» не с неба на тебя свалилось. Пора использовать его там, где он больше всего к месту – в переговорах. Ты отправишься в Свартальвхейм как посланец Асгарда и убедишь цвергов изготовить пару пластин с рунами для Биврёста. Ты, наверняка, уже знаешь, что его практически восстановили, но без этих пластин он не заработает в полную силу. А изготовить их могут только свартальвхеймские кузнецы.

Локи опустил голову, размышляя над услышанным. Когда он снова посмотрел на Всеотца, в глазах его горел зеленый огонек азарта.

\- Я отправлюсь туда один?

Один кивнул, но тут же уточнил:

\- Почти. С тобой отправится Гери.

Гери был одним из приближенных Одина. На пару со своим братом Фреки они получили прозвище «волки Одина» за свою безграничную преданность Всеотцу. 

\- Доверие – слишком большая роскошь для правителя? – усмехнулся Локи.

\- Дело не в доверии и не в его отсутствии. Гери известны все варианты возможного торга: что мы можем предложить взамен, и чего мы предлагать не вправе или не в силах. Он будет говорящей справочной книги при посланнике Асгарда, то есть при тебе. 

\- Как я понимаю, выбора у меня нет?

\- Выбор есть всегда, - Один сделал вид, что не заметил, как дернулись уголки губ Локи, когда он услышал от Всеотца слова, которые несколько дней назад сам так высокомерно бросил в адрес Тора.

\- Разумеется, - согласился Локи, - Поэтому я выбираю…, - он сделал паузу, якобы размышляя над своим выбором, - Свартальвхейм оказался занятным местом. И цверги отнеслись ко мне с пониманием. Я уговорю их сделать эти пластины.

\- В этом я не сомневаюсь. 

Все еще глядя на Локи своим здоровым глазом, Один повернулся к нему боком, подавая знак, что разговор завершен. Локи чуть было не спросил: «И это все, о чем ты хотел поговорить?», но тут же передумал. Не нужно ему этого! Он прекрасно обойдется без «задушевных» бесед с тем, кто всегда в первую очередь мудрый правитель, и неизвестно в какую – любящий отец. Вопрос, который Локи, наконец, произнес вслух, был коротким:

\- Когда?

\- Отправитесь завтра утром, - Один протянул руку к Хугину, который с готовностью подставил под нее свою голову. 

Локи коротко поклонился и вышел. 

Тора за дверью не было. Это было вполне предсказуемо, но Локи все же испытал легкий укол разочарования. Ему хотелось поделиться с кем-нибудь деталями своего разговора со Всеотцом, и лучше всего на роль этого «кого-нибудь» подходил именно Тор. Если быть до конца откровенным хотя бы перед самим собой, другой кандидатуры на эту роль Локи просто не видел.

В свою спальню он вошел таким же быстрым шагом, каким до этого ее покинул. Комната была пуста. 

\- Неужели было трудно дождаться? – вырвалось у Локи в новом приступе раздраженного разочарования.

\- Тору нужно было срочно уехать, дорогой, - раздался за его спиной мягкий голос Фригг, - Он не успел тебе сказать, что отец отправил его по очень срочному делу. В одной из наших провинций требуется его личное присутствие. Всевидящий Хеймдалль способен видеть чужие поступки, но не помыслы, а, похоже, там речь именно о них. 

«Не успел? Это я не дал ему сказать!», - с досадой подумал Локи. 

\- Он просил передать, что вы договорите, когда он вернется. 

\- Очевидно, он был не в курсе, что меня тоже отсылают, - зло усмехнулся Локи, - Только несколько подальше. Займитесь делом, мальчики! – он откровенно кривлялся, передразнивая Одина: - Ты, сынок, пойдешь налево, а ты – куда подальше! 

Фригг подошла к нему и погладила по плечу:

\- Вы оба быстро справитесь с этими поручениями, вернетесь и все обсудите. Даже больше того, что могли бы обсудить сейчас.

Локи ничего не оставалось, как молча кивнуть, соглашаясь. 

Когда Фригг ушла, он еще несколько минут стоял посреди комнаты, не зная, чем заняться. Его взгляд упал на стопку книг на столе. Верхняя показалась ему незнакомой. По крайней мере, ее не было тут раньше – еще утром не было. 

Локи взял в руки томик словаря ванских рун. Он раскрылся почти посередине. Кто-то, не привыкший ценить книги, загнул угол страницы на память, а потом снова попытался его расправить, но тщетно. Локи нахмурился и провел ладонью по странице, намереваясь привести ее в порядок. И тут его пальцы нащупали еще одну царапину: чей-то ноготь дважды подчеркнул одно из записанных рунами слов. «Очень близко» было написано рядом на языке асов. И еще одно значение вслед за первым: «брат».


	15. Chapter 15

Тор воткнул свой охотничий нож в кусок баранины, лениво повертел его перед глазами, наблюдая, как неровное пламя светильников отражается в каплях жира, затем впился в него зубами, издав при этом почти звериное урчание. Он намеренно проигнорировал столовый нож и вилку, чтобы подразнить сидящего напротив него Фреки, «волка Одина», которого Всеотец навязал ему в качестве советника, помощника и хель ведает кого еще. Может быть, соглядатая? Фреки был его единственным спутником в этой поездке – еще одно пожелание Одина, которое больше походило на приказ. 

Принца и его спутника разместили в гостевом доме ярла. Сам ярл был заперт в собственных покоях под присмотром супруги и лекаря, но задолго до того как стать узником в своем доме, он пал жертвой редкой для Асгарда напасти: ярл южной провинции утратил рассудок. 

То, что некогда достойный правитель одной из асгардских провинций больше не способен управлять даже своими собственными мыслями и поступками, посланцам Одина стало очевидно уже в первые часы их общения с несчастным. И уже к вечеру первого дня Фреки нашел виновного в его бедах. По крайней мере, «волк Одина» считал, что виновный есть, и дотянуться до него проще простого. Ибо что может быть причиной внезапного безумия, как не подлая магия? Маг ярла неотлучно находился рядом с больным, поил его какими-то снадобьями, вместе с остальными членами семьи ждал решения принца. Именно в нем советник принца увидел вероятного преступника. 

Несмотря на всю уверенность и настойчивость Фреки, Тор отказался признать вину мага. Он не смог хоть как-то объяснить причину своего отказа, даже самому себе, и воспользовался своим правом отложить принятие окончательного решения по столь необычному делу еще на один или два дня. Когда люди ярла оставили посланников Одина, и у них появилась возможность говорить без свидетелей, Фреки снова завел речь о виновности мага, а потом плавно перешел на обсуждение – и осуждение – магии в целом. Тор молча расправлялся со своим ужином, слушал советника и никак не реагировал на его высказывания. Два или три раза он хотел напомнить Фреки, что его повелитель, которому тот так беззаветно предан, не только сильный и бесстрашный воин, но и не менее могущественный маг. Тор не стал этого делать только потому, что вовремя осознал: слова верного «волка Одина», пропитанные презрением в адрес магических сил и тех, кто способен этой силой управлять, подталкивают его защищать не Всеотца, который, по мнению Фреки, был выше всяческих сравнений и осуждений, а… Локи. Тор нахмурился, но его собеседник, похоже, этого не заметил. Наконец, громовержец не выдержал и прервал его на полуслове, бросив сердитое:

\- Как ты можешь осуждать то, чего не понимаешь?!

Фреки посмотрел на принца с нескрываемым изумлением. Ему понадобилось несколько долгих секунд, чтобы снова собраться с мыслями и ответить:

\- Если бы мы осуждали только то, что понимаем, мы бы молчали большую часть нашей жизни.

Он усмехнулся, приглашая принца оценить его шутку, но тут же понял, что тот совершенно не настроен на шутливый лад. 

\- Если бы мы не осуждали то, что не понимаем, скольких фатальных ошибок мы бы могли избежать! 

Тор поднялся из-за стола. Фреки тоже встал, заметно съежившись под тяжелым взглядом громовержца.

\- Завтра я хочу переговорить с каждым из членов семьи ярла и с этим магом, - сказал Тор, стирая с лезвия ножа остатки жира, - С каждым по отдельности. Только после этого я приму решение о том, кто виноват в произошедшем. Ты, - громовержец ткнул пальцем в плечо советника, от чего тот покачнулся, с трудом сохраняя равновесие, - будешь сидеть в стороне и молчать! 

Фреки кивнул, соглашаясь, но когда Тор удалился в отведенные ему покои, осуждающе покачал головой. Возражать в открытую он не решился.


	16. Chapter 16

Сидящая перед Тором женщина плакала, но не слезами, а словами. Женя ярла рассказывала принцу о событиях последних месяцев, и хоть глаза ее при этом оставались сухими, Тору явственно слышался ее плач, почти рыдание. Он слушал ее внимательно, не перебивая, задавая короткие вопросы только, когда она замолкала, погрузившись в свою беду. На протяжении всего разговора, больше походившего на монолог несчастной женщины, Тор делал вид, что не замечает своего советника: он ни разу не взглянул в его сторону, не предложил присоединиться к расспросам, не обратился за тем, что «волк Одина» был готов дать по первому его требованию – все возможные советы остались невостребованными.

Фреки заговорил только после того, как остался наедине с принцем: он решил, что запрет на вмешательство касается только бесед с близкими ярла. 

\- Мы повезем мага в столицу или вы будете судить его на месте, мой принц?

\- Мага? – переспросил Тор, нахмурившись.

\- Вы же слышали, что сказала эта женщина! День за днем, месяц за месяцем невидимые и непостижимые силы лишали ее мужа рассудка! Как еще это объяснить, если не магическим воздействием?

Тор прищурился – зло и недоверчиво.

\- У тебя хорошая память на чужие слова, волк! Я тоже обратил на них внимание, но по другой причине: всякий раз, когда жена ярла говорила о «непостижимых силах», она почему-то смотрела в твою сторону. 

Под тяжелым взглядом принца Фреки заметно сжался, но глаз не опустил.

\- Я всего лишь поговорил с ней вчера… в непринужденной обстановке.

\- Ты же не хочешь сказать, что со мной она говорила по принуждению?

Кадык Фреки нервно дернулся.

\- Нет, мой принц, - выдавил из себя «волк», - Но разговор с вашим высочеством любой из местных жителей, независимо от рода и статуса, воспримет как событие официальное и ко многому обязывающее – членов царской семьи многие из них видят раз в десятилетие и то издали. А если еще вспомнить причину вашего появления здесь… Наследник престола лично прибыл, чтобы разобраться с их бедой.

Фреки говорил как человек, искушенный в придворных делах, и политик если не по рождению, то с большим опытом. Слушая его, Тор поморщился, невольно сравнивая. Серебряный язык Локи тоже мог легко и искусно плести фразы, тешащие самолюбие и отвлекающие внимание его собеседника. При этом лесть из уст младшего асгардского принца почти всегда была элегантной и восхищала даже проницательного слушателя, который принимал ее как достойный комплимент уже только из-за изящности ее формы, в то время как слова Фреки падали грубыми камнями, так и не достигнув своей цели. И от советов его не было никакого проку: Тору вообще не требовались чьи бы то ни было советы. Ему нужны были вопросы: заданные в нужное время, обращающие его внимание на детали, которые он сам не заметил, заставляющие его мысли шевелиться в поиске ответа. Тор с досадой подумал, что ему следовало настоять на том, чтобы вместо Фреки с ним поехал Локи. Отец ждет от него, чтобы он поступал как правитель – в таком случае ему следовало бы дать своему наследнику большую свободу действий.

\- Так что насчет мага, мой принц? – голос Фреки вырвал Тора из его размышлений, - Очевидно же…

\- Кому очевидно? Тебе? Или тем, кто, как и ты, не смог найти достойного объяснения безумию ярла и схватился за первую удобную причину – магическое воздействие? За что ты так не любишь магию, волк? Ведь Асгард пропитан ею как соты медом!

Задавая этот вопрос, Тор уже знал, какой ответ он услышит. 

\- Магия магии рознь, мой принц. 

Старый воин, Фреки умел ценить боевую магию, придающую силу воинам и их оружию в сражении, исцеляющую после его завершения. Иные же проявления «невидимой и непостижимой силы» если не пугали его, то настораживали. И не только его.

\- Я хочу с ним поговорить.

\- Я скажу стражникам…

\- Никаких стражников! – рявкнул Тор, - Пусть кто-нибудь пойдет и пригласит его. Ты понял, волк? Пригласит, а не приведет!

Фреки поклонился и вышел.

Маг был уже немолод, но еще довольно крепок. Его многодневную усталость выдавали только глаза. Тор сел к столу и велел своему собеседнику сесть напротив, затем спросил, что тот думает о болезни, которая поразила ярла.

\- Болезнь не поразила его, - покачал головой маг, - Я хотел бы ошибиться, ваше высочество, но это проклятие преследует несчастного с самого его рождения. По каким-то причинам, до недавних пор этот зверь в его голове дремал, лишь изредка порыкивая во сне, но сейчас он проснулся и раздирает разум ярла как хищник свою добычу.

Сидящий на скамье у стены Фреки выпрямился и даже раскрыл рот, но одного взгляда принца было достаточно, чтобы он вспомнил о приказе молчать.

\- Откуда ты это знаешь? – спросил Тор у мага, - Прочел на лице у ярла?

\- Прочел, но не на лице, мой принц. В доме ярла есть библиотека, а в ней полка с летописями его рода, которые, кажется, никто кроме меня уже давно не брал в руки.

Тор послал Фреки за летописями. Когда тот вернулся с посеревшими от времени и влаги свитками, принц повертел их в руках и вопросительно посмотрел на мага:

\- Если я буду читать все подряд, мне придется потратить на них несколько дней. 

\- Не нужно подряд. Достаточно посмотреть на родословную ярла. По линии отца. 

Тору понадобилось полчаса, чтобы понять, что имел в виду маг, говоря о врожденном проклятии. По крайней мере два дальних предка ярла по отцовской линии получили прозвища, явно говорящих об их болезни: один был Безумным, другой Блаженным. Проклятье рода передавалось по наследству, щадя одних и лишая рассудка других. Если магия и имела к бедам этой семьи какое-то отношение, то произошло это не по вине того, кто сидел сейчас перед принцем.

Тор сам вышел к ожидающей его решения жене ярла. Выслушав его, она какое-то время молчала, а потом спросила, стараясь сохранить твердость голоса:

\- Значит, на маге нет вины?

\- Почему вы вообще решили, что кто-то может быть виноват?

\- Любую беду легче переносить, когда есть, кого в ней обвинить, - вздохнула женщина и бросила быстрый взгляд за плечо принца. 

Тор не обернулся, но ему показалось, что он спиной чувствует ухмылку на лице Фреки. Когда они снова остались вдвоем, без свидетелей, Тор навис над своим несостоявшимся советником и мрачно спросил:

\- Если бы все-таки спросил твоего совета, волк, что бы я услышал?

\- Ради спокойствия и блага близких ярла и жителей этой провинции, я бы посоветовал вашему высочеству не снимать вины с мага, пусть даже вы уверены в его непричастности. Вы же слышали: беда легче переносится, когда есть виновный. Из плоти и, желательно, из крови.

\- Чтобы в нужный момент можно было эту кровь прилюдно пролить? В наказание и в назидание?

Фреки смотрел на принца глазами, полными удивления и непонимания: он ожидал от него чего угодно – гневного окрика, грома и молний, в буквальном или переносном смысле – но только не этого спокойного, почти доброжелательного тона. Это было настолько не похоже на старшего принца, что «волк Одина» даже на секунду зажмурился. По старой воинской привычке «волк Одина» предпочитал видеть недовольство своего начальника, а не догадываться о нем. Когда он снова открыл глаза, Тор уже отошел от него к столу, на котором все еще лежали свитки с летописями.

\- Именно так, на твой взгляд, должен поступать мудрый правитель? Давать своим поданным то, чего они жаждут получить?

\- Делать так, чтобы они поверили, что вы можете им это дать. Это политика, мой принц. 

«Это политика», - мысленно повторил за советником Тор и тут же с тоской подумал, что он не готов править такой ценой.


	17. Chapter 17

Покончив с обязательной для такого случая вступительной речью («…многолетние отношения между нашими народами…», «…непревзойденное искусство мастеров Свартальвхейма…», «…безграничная признательность правителя Асгарда…») Локи предоставил сопровождавшему его «волку Одина» Геки перечислить собравшимся за длинными каменным столом свартальвхеймским старейшинам все, чем, по решению Одина, Асгард был готов расплатиться за изготовление двух пластин с заветными рунами.

Пока Геки говорил, Локи следил за выражением лиц цвергов, и ему очень не нравилось то, что он видел. Старейшины свартальвхеймских кланов не выказывали враждебности по отношению к асгардским посланникам, но и не проявляли к происходящему интереса больше, чем того требовал обычай.

Когда Геки закончил, Локи еще раз скользнул взглядом по грубым лицам цвергов и увидел так ясно, как если бы уже услышал их ответ: Свартальвхейм абсолютно не заинтересован в предложенных Асгардом золоте, драгоценных камнях и прочих ценных материалах и предметах. 

Локи не смог отказать себе в минутном злорадстве в адрес Одина: Всеотец серьезно ошибся, оценивая потребности свартальвхеймских мастеров. Выбирая, чем соблазнить цвергов, асгардский царь исходил из опыта прежних переговоров многовековой давности. Он не принял в расчет тот простой факт, что на протяжении всех этих столетий Девять миров не стояли на месте, интересы и цели их обитателей со временем менялись, порой весьма существенно. Локи вспомнил месяцы, которые он провел в этом мире, и окончательно утвердился в мысли, что произошедшие в Свартавльхейме перемены, ускользающие от невнимательного или незаинтересованного наблюдателя, могут оказаться критичными для Асгарда, для его посланников, лично для Локи. Если только он не возьмет все под свой контроль. Иначе порученной ему миссии грозил полный крах. Цвергам больше не нужны золото и алмазы из сокровищницы асгардского правителя, им нужно что-то другое, но что именно, Локи пока не знал. 

Чтобы найти ответ, посланнику Асгарда требовалось время, поэтому весьма кстати оказались сейчас свартавльхеймские традиции ведения переговоров: по местным обычаям между речью гостей и ответом хозяева должен состояться перерыв на обед, ужин или сон – в зависимости от времени суток, чтобы хозяева могли обсудить полученное предложение, а гости приятно провести время в ожидании.

Похоже, что в отличие от принца, его советник не сомневался в благоприятном исходе дела: он принялся поглощать выставленные на стол яства и вино буквально с вольчим аппетитом. Локи же уделил угощению внимания не больше, чем того требовали приличия. Стараясь не нарушать неписаные правила не только в том, что касается еды и питья, он мастерски притворялся, что его мало интересует то, чем заняты сидящие за столом и расхаживающие по парадному залу старейшины, привычно скрывая свои любопытство и обеспокоенность под маской отрешенности и легкой рассеянности.

На мгновение ему показалось, что стоящий в тени цверг разгадал его уловку, но потом понял, что пристальный взгляд угрюмого свартавльхеймца вызван чем-то другим. Когда один из прислуживавших за столом цвергов переставил пару светильников ближе к стене, Локи разглядел в черной бороде своего молчаливого визави ярко-медную прядь и тут же его узнал. То был старейшина клана, которому несколько лет назад асгардский изгнанник раскрыл секрет Холодного огня взамен на знание о Корнях Иггдрасиля. 

Локи приветствовал старого знакомого вежливой улыбкой, тот ответил ему едва заметным кивком головы и сделал шаг к столу.

\- Позволит ли посланник Асгарда?..

\- Говорите со мной, как если бы все мои титулы и статусы остались за пределами Свартавльхейма, - Локи указал на место рядом с собой, - Как уже было однажды.

Почтенный цверг снова кивнул и сел.

\- Однажды асгардский принц сделал нам более щедрое предложение, чем сегодня, - произнес он, покосившись на Локи.

Тот понимающе улыбнулся.

\- Сегодня предложение исходит не от принца, а от царя Асгарда.

\- Этот факт не делает его более ценным, - покачал головой цверг, - Но если посол Асгарда не обладает полномочиями…

\- Посол Асгарда не уполномочен распоряжаться материальными ценностями, кроме тех, о которых вы уже слышали, - вежливо перебил его Локи, - но никто не в силах отнять у него его право делиться собственными знаниями.

Локи достаточно внимательно следил за лицом своего собеседника, чтобы успеть заметить огонек возбуждения и интереса, на мгновение вспыхнувший в глазах свартавльхеймского старейшины.

\- Если это, действительно, так…, - медленно проговорил цверг, поглаживая ладонью свою бороду.

\- Это так. Думаю, будет лучше для всех, если мы забудем о тех предложениях, которые мы уже озвучили, и вы дадите нам… мне возможность сделать новое.

\- Хорошо, - не раздумывая, согласился цверг, - Мои собратья тоже не будут против: всегда лучше подождать еще один день и получить то, что тебе нужно, чем сэкономить этот день и не получить ничего.

Цверг уже был готов завершить разговор, чтобы передать его остальным старейшинам, но Локи поднял ладонь в знак того, что он еще не закончил.

\- Я потрачу этот день на то, чтобы подготовить более достойное и ценное предложение, но завтра я хочу озвучить его только вам одному. И если оно вас устроит, мастера вашего клана выполнят заказ для Асгарда. Если нет – я не стану искать других исполнителей и вернусь в Асгард с пустыми руками. В конце концов, коль скоро мои знания ценнее асгардского золота, я могу позволить себе несколько изменить существующие традиции.

Цверг пару минут медлил с ответом, пристально вглядываясь в лицо асгардца, а затем кивнул.

\- На данный момент ваше посольство в одном шаге от того, чтобы получить официальный отказ, так что вы, действительно, ничего не теряете. Но вы можете приобрести, если сумеете предложить достойную плату за работу наших кузнецов, - старейшина встал и отвесил Локи церемонный поклон, - Ваше Высочество.


	18. Chapter 18

Через три дня после неудачного начала своей официальной миссии Локи шел по подземным переходам, подымаясь от мастерских к их временному жилищу в поселение у подножия горы. Старейшину местного клана вполне устроило сделанное им предложение, они сразу же ударили по рукам, но для изготовления пластин требовалось время, минимум пять дней. Каждое утро Локи и всюду следовавший за ним Геки спускались в кузницу, где по нескольку часов наблюдали за работой свартавльхеймских мастеров, затем возвращались назад, чтобы провести остаток дня в молчаливом безделье – Локи привычно игнорировал все попытки «волка» завязать беседу на какую бы то ни было тему. Геки так и не узнал, на что именно польстились цверги, ему пришлось удовлетвориться резонным замечанием своего принца, что раз уж речь идет о его личных знаниях, он не обязан сообщать своему советнику, какой именно их частью он решил поделиться. Возможно, даже Всеотец останется в неведении. Одна мысль об этом отзывалась приятным мурашками по всему телу: пусть Один гадает, как именно его приемный сын выполнил его поручение. 

Три дня прошло, осталось еще два. Локи шел по длинным и довольно запутанным коридорам, следуя за путеводным огоньком, который бежал впереди него по продолбленному в каменном полу желобку. Геки устало пыхтел за его спиной, недовольный тем, что каждый день им дважды приходится проделывать этот путь непонятно с какой целью: ведь даже если свартавльхеймским кузнецам откажет их мастерство, асгардцы узнают об этом, только вернувшись домой. Локи не обращал на его сопение и ворчание никакого внимания, он был погружен в приятные размышления. За эти три дня он одержал еще одну победу, еще более личную и намного важней первой: он понял, на каком поле может соревноваться со своим приемным отцом на равных и даже рассчитывать на поражение своего противника. Знания – вот то оружие и те сокровища, которые не отнять у него никакими силами, если только не лишить его памяти или возможности использовать магию. Но такие меры будут равносильны убийству, и Один вряд ли пойдет на такой шаг: для него это слишком просто, а Всеотец не любит простых решений.

\- Бррр! – проворчал Геки, - Как тут холодно-то! Как в Йотунхейме во время большой зимы.

Локи резко остановился и повернулся лицом к «волку».

\- Что ты сказал?

Геки едва успел притормозить, чтобы не столкнуться с принцем, и тут же отступил на пару шагов назад. Он смотрел на Локи встревоженным взглядом, не решаясь еще раз произнести вслух слова, которые столь неосторожно слетели с его губ. Но Локи и не нужно было, чтобы он их повторял – он все понял с первого раза. Из книг он знал, что большие – суровые и крайне морозные – зимы в Йотунхейме случаются раз в несколько столетий и длятся пять-шесть лет. По расчетам асгардских звездочетов, очередная большая зима должна была начаться как раз после разрушения Радужного моста. Не может быть, чтобы «волк Одина» говорил о легендарных йотунхеймских холодах, основываясь только на записях в древних летописях. Догадка кольнула между ребрами ледяным лезвием.

\- Когда вы были в Йотунхейме?!

Геки посмотрел в глаза принца и нервно сглотнул. Не дождавшись ответа, Локи вскинул правую руку и магическим ударом отбросил его к стене.

\- Зачем вы ходили в Йотунхейм?! Отвечай! Ну же!

Прижатый невидимой силой к холодному камню, «волк Одина» прохрипел:

\- Сразу же… Через пару месяцев после вашего… паде… исчезновения, - он закашлялся и натужно выдавил: - Мой принц. 

\- С какой целью?!

\- Право победителя…

Локи опустил руку. Понимание не принесло облегчения. Право победителя! Заманивая Лафея в смертельную ловушку, он меньше всего думал о том, что убив правителя йотунов, он становится первым претендентом на титул и трон – по праву победителя, одному из немногочисленных, но непреложных законов Йотунхейма. Тогда у него были другие цели, и он думал совсем о других правах и законах. А вот Один не преминул воспользоваться случаем.

\- Всеотец сообщил йотунам, кто убил их царя?

\- Да. И теперь они ждут, когда вы возьмете то, что принадлежит вам по праву. 

«Праву победителя и праву рождения», - с горечью подумал Локи.

\- Как долго они будут ждать?

\- С того момента, как Всеотец объявил за вас о вашем праве – бесконечно. Сейчас там правит выбранный им наместник. Из йотунов. 

Геки был одного роста с Локи, но сейчас он смотрел на принца снизу вверх, как если бы был не выше цверга. Локи без труда прочел в его глазах страх и ненависть. Казалось, что «волк Одина» едва сдерживается, чтобы не крикнуть: «Всеотец убьет меня за то, что я проговорился!». Локи вскинул подбородок и презрительно усмехнулся: «Надеюсь, я это увижу». Судя по гримасе, исказившей лицо Геки, тот все понял. 

«Еще один недруг, если не враг», - с холодным безразличием подумал Локи. Одним больше, одним меньше – кто их считает? Уж точно не он. 

В напряженном молчании они продолжили путь по каменному коридору, но на этот раз Геки шел впереди, время от времени спотыкаясь и дергая головой, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не обернуться. Локи шагал по полутемным переходам, с каждым шагом ощущая, как все живое внутри него превращается в такой же камень как тот, что окружал их со всех сторон. Гордость, надежда, ненависть, желания, остатки привязанностей давили на сердце даже не льдом – безжизненными тяжелыми базальтовыми глыбами. 

Добравшись до гостевого дома, который им выделили цверги, Локи, не раздеваясь, рухнул на свою кровать и уставился в деревянный потолок невидящим взглядом. Он проиграл. Он опять проиграл! Всеотец вертит ими всеми, как ему нужно, не спрашивая их мнения, не ставя в известность о том, что снова погнул чью-то судьбу, подгоняя ее под свои планы. Разве у коня, даже самого сильного и быстрого, спрашивают, где он хочет пастись? Гнедой будет стоять в этом стойле, а серого конюх поставит в другом углу. И пусть ждут, когда они снова понадобятся своему хозяину! 

Локи зажмурился и стиснул зубы, не заметив, что прикусил при этом нижнюю губу. По его подбородку медленно поползла струйка крови.


	19. Chapter 19

Тор покинул дом ярла, пообещав старейшинам, что решение Всеотца по поводу нового наместника не заставит себя ждать. Сев на коня, он всеми мыслями был уже в столице, во дворце: одну из таких мыслей он с самого утра никак не мог поймать за хвост. Было очевидно, что после возвращения ему нужно сделать несколько очень важных шагов, но он пока не знал, что за шаги и в каком направлении. 

В воротах города он чуть не сшиб с ног пешехода. В последнюю секунду тот отшатнулся к стене и поднял голову. Скрывавший лицо капюшон упал на плечи, и Тор узнал мага, с которым еще вчера говорил в дома ярла.

\- Осторожнее! – крикнул Тор и, заметив в руках старика котомку, спросил: - Куда ты собрался?

Тот покосился на Фреки.

\- Езжай вперед, волк! – крикнул Тор своему спутнику.

Фреки словно не слышал его распоряжения, продолжая пристально разглядывать мага.

\- Ты что, оглох?! – голос Тора зазвенел недовольством, - Езжай вперед!

Фреки нехотя кивнул, подчиняясь. Отъехав на некоторое расстояние, он остановился и развернулся, чтобы если не слышать, то хотя бы видеть то, что происходит у ворот. 

Тор остался сидеть в седле, а маг снова накинул на голову капюшон, закрывая лицо ото всех, кроме принца, на которого он смотрел прямо, без страха и подобострастия. 

\- Так куда ты уходишь, маг? – повторил свой вопрос громовержец.

\- Из города, мой принц. 

\- Это я вижу, - фыркнул Тор, - Но почему? Все обвинения с тебя сняты.

На лице мага мелькнула улыбка, которая показалась принцу несколько снисходительной.

\- Обвинения, рожденные людскими страхами и предрассудками, нельзя скинуть с плеч как плащ, мой принц. Пусть даже по царскому указу.

\- Ты боишься за свою жизнь? – нахмурился Тор. Почуяв напряжение седока, конь под ним переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Я не боюсь, Ваше Высочество, но будет лучше для всех, если какое-то время я поживу за городской стеной. Недалеко отсюда в лесу есть хижина…

\- Отправляйся в столицу, - перебил его принц, - Там ты будешь под моей защитой.

Маг по-птичьи склонил голову к плечу.

\- Позвольте задать вам дерзкий вопрос, мой принц, - он дождался, когда Тор кивнет, и продолжил: - Вы с такой легкостью предлагаете мне свою защиту. Почему?

Громовержец слегка опешил: с таким же успехом старик мог спросить его, почему солнце по утрам встает всегда с одной и той же стороны. Маг продолжал смотреть на него, явно рассчитывая на ответ, и Тор нехотя произнес:

\- Потому что я могу...

Маг удовлетворенно кивнул, как учитель, который услышал от ученика долгожданный ответ. 

\- Вы это можете, мой принц. Лучше всего вы можете именно это. И лучше кого бы то ни было.

\- Всеотец…, - начал Тор в некоторой растерянности, но маг покачал головой, не дослушав.

\- Многие могут, но у всех других это умение в вечной борьбе с их желаниями. «Могу, но не хочу» или «могу, если захочу» - так обычно говорят. И только вы, мой принц, всегда говорите «могу», потому что именно так вы думаете и чувствуете, - он улыбнулся и добавил, - И чувствуете даже больше, чем думаете.

Тор оставил без внимания двусмысленность последней фразы. Конь под ним начал приплясывать, заражаясь волнением седока.

\- Ты знаком со мной всего пару дней! 

\- Этого было более чем достаточно, да и слухами знания наполняются как река весенними ручьями, - маг поклонился, - Счастливого пути, Ваше Высочество!

\- Погоди! – окликнул его Тор, - Почему ты не хочешь уйти отсюда совсем? В другое место, где тебя не будут гнать ложные подозрения? 

\- Не сегодня так завтра им понадобится моя помощь, - маг потянул за края капюшона, закрывая лицо, - А я могу им ее дать, - его губы растянулись в улыбке, - Ваш пример заразителен, мой принц, но ваши возможности шире моих! Намного шире! И я от всей души желаю, чтобы вы никогда не узнали, где их предел.

Несколько минут Тор смотрел в спину мага, который шел по узкой тропинке, ведущей от городских ворот, через поле к темнеющему вдалеке лесу. Затем он сдавил коленями бока своего коня, направляя его по дороге к поджидавшему его Фреки. Тот встретил его гримасой плохо скрываемого неодобрения.

\- Мне показалось это крайне неразумным, Ваше Высочество…

\- Я не спрашивал твоего мнения, волк! – гневно одернул его Тор, - Ты приставлен ко мне советником или нянькой?!

Фреки прикусил губу, резонно полагая, что ответ очевиден. Когда они отъехали от города на порядочное расстояние, он снова заговорил:

\- Я признаю, что вел себя неподобающим образом, мой принц. Всеотец вправе знать, что я не справился…

Тор махнул рукой, чтобы тот замолчал.

\- Я над этим подумаю, - бросил он, посылая своего коня в галоп.

На самом деле его голова была занята совсем другими мыслями. После разговора с магом он ясно увидел, какие именно шаги ему нужно предпринять по возвращении в столицу.


	20. Chapter 20

У Тора был целый день в пути, чтобы окончательно утвердиться в своем решении и продумать план действий, которые он намеревался предпринять сразу после возвращения в столицу. Первым делом он должен поговорить с Локи. Нет! Сначала, разумеется, ему придется рассказать о событиях прошедших дней отцу, отчитаться – без ненужных деталей, строго по делу. И пока ни слова о своем решении. О нем Всеотец узнает только после того, как Тор поставит в известность брата, друзей и мать. Именно в такой последовательности, потому что, памятуя прежний опыт, разговор с отцом может завершиться так, что у Тора не будет другой возможности поговорить с кем-нибудь еще.

Тору казалось, что он предусмотрел все, что его план безупречен: он даже продумал разные варианты своих действий в зависимости от того, как на его слова отреагируют Локи или отец. Чего он не смог учесть, так это того, что, вернувшись во дворец, он не обнаружит там брата. Локи не было не только во дворце, но и вообще в Асгарде.

\- Почему ты не сказал мне, что собираешься отправить Локи с поручением в Свартавльхейм? – спросил Тор у отца, после того, как тот выслушал доклад принца, скупо одобрил его действия и сказал, что тот может идти, остальным займутся другие.

Один испытующе посмотрел на сына:

\- Что бы изменилось, если бы ты знал?

Тор никогда не был скор на язык, ответы на неожиданные вопросы редко приходили ему в голову с такой же легкостью и быстротой, с какой он реагировал на физическое нападение. Не найдясь, что ответит отцу, он помотал головой, пробормотал: «Ничего», кивнул в знак того, что разговор окончен, и вышел.

Только на полпути к его личным покоям в голове Тора прозвучали нужные слова: «Ничего бы не изменилось, если бы ты сказал. Но ты этого не сделал». Тор снова покачал головой, на этот раз избавляясь от запоздалых мыслей: даже если бы эти слова пришли к нему вовремя, когда он еще стоял перед отцом, он бы не стал произносить их вслух. 

Отсутствие Локи сильно нарушило его планы, но не настолько, чтобы вовсе от них отказаться. В конце концов, младшего принца отправили не в изгнание, не сегодня завтра он вернется, и запланированный разговор с братом состоится. Взвесив все «за» и «против», Тор решил несколько изменить последовательность запланированных встреч. Неизменным осталось одно: разговор с отцом будет завершающим.

Окна покоев обоих принцев выходили на ту часть дворцового сада, которая граничила с тренировочными площадками. Если бы Локи был в своей комнате после полудня, и если бы он в какой-то момент подошел к окну и привычным взглядом скользнул по ухоженным садовым дорожкам к дальнему краю сада, он бы смог без труда разглядеть Тора в компании троицы воинов и леди Сиф. С такого расстояния он бы не различил ни слова, но мог бы наблюдать, как Тор что-то говорит своим друзьям, а те внимательно его слушают; как Вольстаг хлопает его по плечу, а Сиф вдруг начинает сердито размахивать руками, то совершая какие-то замысловатые движения перед лицом Тора, словно имитируя магические пасы, то указывая в сторону дворца; как Тор в ответ сначала хватает ее за плечи и встряхивает, затем тоже машет рукой в сторону дворца и тут же куда-то вверх; как Хогун втискивается между спорящими, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшее рукоприкладство; как Фандрал пытается отвести Сиф в сторону и что-то ей объяснить. И, наконец, он бы увидел, как все пятеро одновременно замирают, глядя друг на друга, чтобы спустя обняться как при прощании. Когда Тор пошел обратно во дворец, его друзья за ним не последовали.

Наблюдая за всем этим из покоев дворца, сложно было предположить, что же на самом деле произошло на границе между тренировочной площадкой и дворцовым парком. Но если бы таким наблюдателем был Локи, он бы уже знал наверняка.

Тор шел по коридорам дворца, разыскивая мать, и на ходу восстанавливал в памяти разговор с друзьями. Он должен был ожидать от них подобной реакции, особенно от Сиф, и тем не менее ее слова очень сильно его задели. Он не мог отделить обиду за брата от обиды за себя, настолько тесно они были взаимосвязаны: обвинить Локи в том, что тот в очередной раз подбил брата на новый необдуманный, на сторонний взгляд, поступок – это все равно, что обвинить Тора в неспособности самому совершить что-то, что не отвечает ожиданиям его близких. Тору с трудом удалось докричаться до друзей, напомнить им в числе прочего, что «проклятого мага» даже нет в Асгарде, чтобы влиять на решения своего старшего брата. В конце концов, они приняли его доводы и его выбор.

Фригг приняла доводы и выбор старшего сына с большей выдержкой, чем его друзья, и с готовностью, которая удивила даже Тора. Она выслушала его, не перебивая, задала несколько вопросов, не торопя с ответами, не осудила и не попыталась отговорить, только сказала:

\- Ты знаешь, что делаешь.

Глядя в этот момент в глаза матери, Тор подумал, что даже у него самого нет такой уверенности. 

Он провел в комнате Фригг еще какое-то время. Они оба молчали: Тор положил голову на колени матери, а она перебирала его волосы как во времена, когда он еще был совсем маленьким мальчиком. 

Потяжелевшие тени на полу напомнили им, что время близится к закату. Тор вызвался проводить мать до обеденного зала, но она попросила его задержаться еще на минуту. Из шкатулки на туалетном столике Фригг извлекла тонкую, но очень прочную цепочку, к которой крепился небольшой – с женский ноготь – стеклянный шар с огоньком внутри. Огонек то сжимался до крохотной искорки, то заливал собой всю полость крохотной сферы. Тор наклонил голову и Фригг надела цепочку ему на шею. Гладкое стекло скользнуло по коже под ворот рубашки, на ощупь оно было теплым, как ладонь Фригг.

Один уже сидел за обеденным столом, когда Фригг и Тор вошли в зал. Перекинувшись с женой парой незначительных фраз, Всеотец обратился к сыну:

\- Ты уже виделся с Локи?

Тор резко выпрямился и озадаченно посмотрел на мать, а затем снова на отца.

\- Локи вернулся? 

\- Еще днем. Он принес пластины, завтра или послезавтра Радужный мост снова…

\- Где? – перебил отца Тор, за что тут же получил от матери предупреждающий взгляд. - Где Локи сейчас?

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Один, продолжая свою трапезу. - Возможно, у себя. Я ожидал увидеть его за столом.

\- Что ты сказал ему, когда он вернулся?

\- Ничего, Тор. Я не сказал ему ничего, что могло бы испортить ему аппетит.


	21. Chapter 21

Всеотец не сказал Локи ничего, что смогло бы вырвать его из холодного безразличия, в котором он пребывал последние два дня. Все было как обычно: ожидаемо и парализующе предсказуемо.

\- Тебе есть еще, что сказать, Локи?

\- Нет.

«А тебе?»

Локи вопросительно посмотрел на Одина – по старой привычке, уже не надеясь получить ответы на интересующие его вопросы. Все надежды остались похороненными в одном из бесконечных переходов свартавльхеймских скал. Бесполезно спрашивать, он не услышит правды. И лжи, возможно, тоже.

\- Ты прекрасно справился с поручением, - Всеотец кивнул на ларец с пластинами в руках Геки. - Нашел блестящее решение.

Он многозначительно посмотрел на Локи, но тот притворился, что не понял намека: если любопытства асгардского царя окажется сильнее его гордости, пусть узнает у цвергов, чем его посланник расплачивался за их работу. Отныне Локи намерен сам решать, когда и с кем делиться тем, что мало кто знает, либо о чем знает только он один. 

\- Надеюсь, в будущем оно не станет причиной каких-нибудь неприятных последствий для Асгарда? 

На жестко, почти угрожающе сформулированный вопрос последовал короткий, холодно спокойный ответ:

\- Нет. 

\- Хорошо, - произнес Один после едва заметной паузы. - Можешь идти. 

Локи вышел из зала, скользнув равнодушным взглядом по замершему в стороне «волку». Губы Геки были плотно сжаты, косточки пальцев, вцепившихся в шкатулку с пластинами, побелели от напряжения.

«Боишься, - подумал Локи. - Сначала боялся, что я расскажу Всеотцу о том, что ты проболтался, а теперь боишься, что я не рассказал, чтобы в будущем тебя шантажировать. Боишься меня и ненавидишь – за свою собственную слабость». 

Ему было все равно.

*****

Узнав о возвращении Локи, Тор не смог просидеть на месте и лишних пяти минут. Наконец, он спросил у отца разрешение покинуть обеденный зал и направился прямиком в покои брата. Повернув за угол, он подумал, что надо было прихватить с собой что-нибудь со стола: хлеб, холодное мясо, фрукты. И тут же передумал. В любой момент можно послать слугу на кухню, чтобы младшему принцу принесли ужин в его покои. Для начала надо выяснить, почему Локи избегает общения с братом и матерью. Что-то подсказывало Тору, что дело вовсе не в усталости и потере аппетита.

Дверь в покои Локи была незаперта. Тор вошел и застыл на пороге. Единственная зажженная лампа, зажатая между книжных стопок на столе у стены, не справлялась с царившим в просторной комнате вечерним полумраком. Локи сидел на стуле посреди комнаты, на полпути от дверей к окну, выделяясь на фоне закатного неба сплошным черным силуэтом. Тор присмотрелся и понял, что брат сидит к нему спиной, поджав под себя ноги, и никак не реагирует на его приход.

\- Локи! – негромко позвал Тор и сделал пару шагов в его сторону. 

Локи не обернулся.

\- Локи, ты в порядке? 

Тор начал обходить стул, на котором сидел Локи, и тот стал отворачиваться, избегая его взгляда и пряча лицо. Тор сделал еще несколько шагов, Локи громко выдохнул, словно все это время он старательно сдерживал дыхание, и взмахнул рукой. В то же мгновение лампа на столе погасла, окно закрыли тяжелые, непроницаемые для лучей заходящего солнца занавеси. Комната погрузилась в почти абсолютную для непривычного глаза темноту.

\- Локи! Что происходит?! 

Тор был не на шутку встревожен. Он подошел к окну и, не раздумывая, дернул плотную ткань с такой силой, что одна из занавесей оторвалась и с глухим шумом упала на пол. За его спиной раздался звук, похожий на бессильный стон. Тор резко повернулся и увидел, что Локи прячет лицо, закрыв его ладонями. Тору показалось, что на его руках надеты перчатки, чтобы было довольно странно для такого теплого времени года, но странности гардероба Локи беспокоили его сейчас меньше всего.

\- Брат! – позвал он, повышая голос.

Плечи Локи дернулись, как от удара. В следующее мгновение он выпрямился, опуская руки на колени. Тор громко выдохнул и отступил назад, не сумев скрыть своего удивления.

Тор прекрасно знал, как выглядят ледяные великаны и знал, что Локи по происхождению йотун, но увидеть знакомое с детства лицо брата испещренным затейливым рисунком из тонких линий, выступающих на голубовато-серой – бледной? – коже… И этот пронизывающий насквозь взгляд темно-рубиновых глаз, с безумными искорками в глубине. Тор пригляделся к рукам Локи – на них не было никаких перчаток, только все тот же непривычный узор и цвет. 

\- Почему?! 

Он шагнул вперед, и Локи тут же отшатнулся, вжимаясь в спинку стула, приподнимаясь на поджатых ногах, готовый в любой момент вскочить и убежать. Тор поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте и спросил еще раз, более спокойным голосом:

\- Локи, почему? Что случилось?

Он не стал повторять попытки приблизиться, и Локи несколько расслабился. Он несколько минут молча изучал стоявшего перед ним Тора, и тот терпеливо ждал. Наконец, Локи вскинул голову и с холодной усмешкой на губах произнес:

\- Привыкаю к той роли, которую приготовил для меня Всеотец. 

Тор все так же молча ждал продолжения.

\- Как? Ты тоже не в курсе? – Локи насмешливо приподнял бровь. – Видимо, Один бережет чувства своего первенца и наследника. Вряд ли наследнику асгардского престола будет приятно узнать, что младший брат получил трон раньше него. 

Тор нахмурился, пытаясь понять слова брата. Локи истолковал его гримасу по-своему.

\- Не тревожься, старший брат! Всего лишь трон Йотунхейма! Асгардский трон по-прежнему ждет тебя.

«Мне не нужен этот трон» - подумал Тор и тут же вздрогнул, услышав эти же слова из уст Локи:

\- Мне не нужен этот трон! Понимаешь?! Мне не нужен Йотунхейм! Я никогда не смогу принять его! И они не смогут принять меня! – он сжал ладонями свое лицо. – Никто не сможет принять меня, особенно таким!

\- Я смогу! – выкрикнул в ответ Тор, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы одни большим шагом не преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние, чтобы схватить брата за плечи, встряхнуть, привести в чувства. – Любым, каким ты сам себя принимаешь.

\- Неправда! – рассерженно бросил Локи. – Ты такой же, как все! Тебе не может нравиться то, как я выгляжу сейчас!.. И никогда не понравится! Не лги ни мне, ни себе!Ты испугался, когда увидела меня таким!

Тору показалось, что последняя фраза прозвучала как вопрос, и он поспешил ответить:

\- Это был не испуг. От неожиданности, понимаешь? – он сделал осторожный шаг вперед, который Локи не заметил, либо притворился, что не заметил. – Ну, представь сам, как бы ты сам отреагировал, если бы вдруг увидел меня с черными длинными волосами как у Сиф, раскосыми глазами как у Хогуна и животом как у Вольстага?

Уголки рта Локи дрогнули в слабом подобии улыбки, и Тор мысленно поздравил себя с правильно выбранной тактикой: сейчас он рассмешит Локи, тот расслабится, обстановка разрядится, и они смогут поговорить спокойно. 

Улыбка на лице Локи и в самом деле стала более заметной, он пару раз хихикнул, очевидно, представляя описанную Тором картину, а затем рассмеялся. Его смех становился все громче. Хохоча, он откинулся на спинку стула. Тор сначала поддержал его в этом неожиданном веселье, но очень быстро понял, что что-то не так. Глаза Локи горели все тем же сердитым огнем, в его смехе появились истерические нотки. Тор бросил встревоженный взгляд в сторону двери – она была прикрыта, но любой, кто оказался бы в коридоре в этот момент, наверняка бы услышал эти странные, пугающие звуки. Меньше всего сейчас Тору нужно было, чтобы теперь уже явная истерика Локи привлекла внимание слуг. Он бросился к брату, сдернул его со стула, поднимая на ноги, и, обхватив ладонью его затылок, прижал лицом к себе, пытаясь таким образом заглушить терзающий его нервный смех. Локи буквально впился зубами в плечо Тора, обмяк в его руках тряпичной куклой, его ноги подкосились.

\- Э, нет, брат! – выдохнул Тор, опускаясь вместе с Локи на покрытый ковром пол. – Так не пойдет. Падать – так вместе.


	22. Chapter 22

На мгновение он почувствовал себя обманутым: ожидаемого и даже почти желанного падения не произошло. Сначала он повис над уже знакомой бездной, а потом чьи-то руки подхватили его и потянули вверх, прочь из холодного безвременья. Подымаясь, он начал раскалываться, распадаться на каменно-твердые куски, строго по линиям затейливого рисунка на его коже. И снова кто-то вмешался в столь естественный ход событий – не дал этим кускам разлететься, прижал их друг к другу. Камень не выдержал, уступил под натиском этой силы, снова превратился в живую плоть. Линии расколов стали кровоточащими порезами на его оживающей коже, и он улыбался, потому что чей-то голос пообещал ему, что все будет хорошо. И он поверил и не испугался, когда вместо крови стал истекать магией.

Его память не успевала за ним, а у него не было сил ухватиться хотя бы за самые важные знания и воспоминания. Даже его собственное имя осталось где-то далеко внизу, на краю бездны, и он уже не надеялся его вспомнить, но все тот же голос начал настойчиво звать его, напоминая: «Локи!». 

Кто-то подымался вверх рядом с ним, вместо того, чтобы падать вниз, как обещал. Кто-то очень близкий, сильный и упрямый.

Кто-то… Тот, кто… Тор!

*****

Тор баюкал брата как ребенка, нашептывая на ухо что-то малозначительное, почти бессмысленное – только для того, чтобы после каждой второй фразы снова и снова звать его по имени. Понемногу дыхание Локи выровнялось, он расслабился так, как расслабляется спящий, но Тор продолжал гладить его по голове, перейдя на тихое: «Шшшшшш… Все будет хорошо, Локи… Все будет…».

Он проснулся от того, что его нос щекотала тонкая травинка. Тор не сразу понял, где они находятся: вместо ковра под ним была мягкая трава – такая же росла по берегам озера, где они с Локи купали коней, только в этой еще росли какие-то цветы. Сверху их накрывал купол тумана – как в Нифльхейме. Туман светился мягким серебристым светом, похожим на свет луны. Локи лежал в странной позе, словно он упал на эту поляну с очень большой высоты: руки разбросаны, колени повернуты в одну сторону, голова – в другую. Тор наклонился к брату, прислушиваясь к его дыханию. Локи спал, и, судя по расслабленным чертам его снова столь привычного лица, спал спокойным сном. Тор осторожно повернул его голову, опасаясь, что в такой позе у него онемеет шея. Локи пошевелился, не открывая глаз, повернулся на бок, подтянул колени к груди, и продолжил спать уже в позе младенца. 

Тор улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы снять с виска Локи прилипший лепесток. Очевидно, он оторвался от одного из крохотных цветков, выглядывающих из густой травы. Несмотря на ночной полумрак, Тор узнал их: именно они были вышиты на рубашке, которую ему подарила мать. Странные, загадочные цветы, совершенно не подходящие для садовых клумб и парадных ваз. Смертельно опасные большую часть суток и способные творить чудеса в строго определенное природой время. Их острые лепестки, похожие на коготки с мелкими зубчиками по краю, словно предупреждали: «И не мечтай взять нашу магию силой – ты даже пожалеть об этом не успеешь». 

Тор посмотрел на Локи, затем снова окружавшие их цветы, которые вдруг стали пропадать один за другим, оставляя после себя на короткое мгновение легкий зеленоватый свет затухающей магии – так гаснут звезды на рассвете. «Видимо, и правда, скоро рассвет», - подумал Тор, укладываясь на траву и закрывая глаза. Он положил ладонь на плечо Локи, прижался лбом к его затылку и провалился в сон.

*****

Из-за жары, от которой пахло провалами Муспельхейма, белые клочья тумана походили на густой пар, подымающийся над кипящей водой. Однако под его ногами была не вода, а потрескавшаяся земля и камни – мелкие, как гравий, и крупные, почти валуны. 

На одном из таких валунов сидела женщина. Лица ее не было видно, его скрывали длинные пряди распущенных волос, но ее голос был ему знаком.

\- Не поздновато для прогулок, мой принц?

\- Кто там, сестра? – раздался другой голос откуда-то со стороны, тоже женский, но на этот раз незнакомый.

\- Асгардский принц! – откликнулась первая норна.

\- Который? – не унималась вторая.

\- Неважно, - ответила третья.

Она подошла сзади совсем неслышно, но он даже не вздрогнул. В одной руке норна держала книгу – смутно знакомую.

\- Зачем он тут? – вторая сестра явно любила задавать вопросы.

\- Он поможет нам, - третья протянула ему книгу, - и себе.

Он узнал потертую обложку – ванийский словарь.

Норна смотрела не на книгу, и не на него, а сквозь него – как будто он был прозрачным или невидимым.

\- Туман крадет руны, многие уже потеряны. Ты напишешь их заново. 

Он послушно раскрыл книгу примерно посередине. На первый взгляд все было в порядке, не хватало только одного слова – слева от перевода «очень близко; другое значение – брат».

\- Ты же знаешь, что тут должно быть написано, - теперь она смотрела ему в глаза.

Он моргнул и увидел, что в другой руке она держит перо, с кончика которого вот-вот должна была сорваться чернильная капля. Он, не задумываясь, взял из руки норны перо и вывел на месте пропуска несколько рун – имя.

*****

Упавшее на каменный пол яблоко разбудило Локи. Он обнаружил себя лежащим на полу – на толстом ковре посреди своей комнаты. Приподнявшись на руках, он огляделся в поисках источника шума и увидел Тора, который стоял у стола, держа в руках злополучный фрукт.

\- Извини, я тебя разбудил. Впрочем, все равно было пора…

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

Тор внимательно посмотрел на брата, пытаясь понять, что тот помнит из событий минувшего вечера и ночи. Из событий и снов. Что он сам помнит из ночных снов? Туман, женские голоса, потом тишина, и в этой тишине - скрип пера по плотной бумаге. И его рука, выводящая знакомое имя.

\- Не решился оставить тебя одного… После того, как ты… - он счел за благо не уточнять и спросил: - Ты в порядке?

Локи опустил глаза и прислушался к своим ощущениям: он был в порядке, до того момента, пока Тор не спросил его о самочувствии. Он проснулся с ощущением непривычной легкости, а сейчас его сменило сильное чувство незащищенности, уязвимости - открытости. Его сердце испуганно сжалось, и он поспешил прибегнуть к привычному средству защиты.

Когда Локи снова поднял голову, Тор увидел на его лице до боли знакомую снисходительную усмешку: старую маску, которая позволяла младшему брату смотреть на старшего сверху вниз, даже когда он сам сидел на полу, а его брат стоял перед ним в полный рост.

\- Решил поиграть в няньку?

\- Локи! – вздохнул Тор. 

\- Не начинай, - прервал его Локи, подымаясь на ноги. – Забирай это яблоко и уходи, мне нужно привести себя в порядок.

\- Я ухожу, - сказал Тор, но с места не сдвинулся.

\- Да, именно этого я от тебя и жду.

\- Ты не понял. Вчера я пришел к тебе, потому что беспокоился о тебе, а еще, чтобы сказать, что ухожу из Асгарда.

\- Что?! Зачем?

\- Я не хочу этот трон, - Локи едва заметно вздрогнул, но Тор сделал вид, что не заметил. – Я не готов. Раньше и отец, и ты не раз говорили мне, что я не готов, а теперь я сам чувствую это. Хочу походить по Девяти мирам. Не как воин, а как…, - он помотал головой, не в силах подобрать нужное слово. 

\- Ты с ума сошел! – фыркнул Локи. – Всеотец снова сделает тебя смертным и отправит в... в Муспельхейм! Он будет кричать, что ты струсил, сбегаешь от ответственности!

\- А ты?

\- Что я? – опешил Локи.

\- Что скажешь ты? Я хотел предложить тебе пойти со мной.

\- Что?!

Несколько минут они молча смотрели друг на друга. Затем Локи отступил на пару шагов и покачал головой.

\- Ты ждешь от меня, что я поддержу тебя в этом безумии? Что стоит тебе только позвать, и я побегу за тобой как собачонка?! Кто ты такой, чтобы просить меня об этом?!

Слова Локи подействовали на Тора как пощечина. Он пару раз открыл и закрыл рот, не издав ни звука, и, наконец, переведя дыхание, заговорил:

\- Ты прав. Действительно, кто я такой, чтобы оплакивать твою гибель? Кто я такой, чтобы тревожиться за твои раны? Кто я такой, чтобы не видеть в тебе монстра? Кто я такой, чтобы просить тебя о чем-то?! Прощай, Локи! Надеюсь, в мое отсутствие тебе удастся убедить отца, что из тебя получится лучший правитель Асгарда, чем из меня. 

Тор вышел, не хлопнув дверью, но Локи показалось, что стены комнаты и пол у него под ногами содрогнулись как от очень сильного удара. Он охнул и опустился на стул, прислушиваясь к звукам удаляющихся шагов в коридоре и к шелесту старых страниц в своей голове. Книга, раскрытая почти на середине. Слово, вписанное его рукой – имя.

\- Тор!


	23. Chapter 23

Тор не хлопнул дверью. Вместо этого он со всей силы ударил кулаком по первой же колонне, содрав кожу на костяшках пальцев. Он успел оставить багровый след еще на одной, прежде чем заметил, что разбил руку до крови. Его недовольство все еще требовало выхода, поэтому по двум следующим колоннам он ударил основанием кисти – будь они не каменными, а деревянными, на них бы наверняка остались вмятины как свидетельства дурного настроения старшего принца.

Он разрывался между потребностью осуществить свой план и желанием вернуться и убедить упрямца Локи в том, что ему нельзя оставаться в Асгарде без его поддержки, надеясь только на свои силы. Нужно глядеть на вещи трезво: в отсутствие Тора его младший брат – пусть даже тысячу раз не кровный – окажется один против если не всех, то очень многих. И в этом будет лишь часть его собственной вины и ошибок, остальное довершат непонимание, предрассудки и предубеждения близкого и дальнего окружения. 

На верхней ступени лестницу, ведущей от покоев к тронному залу, Тор на пару секунд остановился, подумывая вернуться, но потом повертел перед собой разбитым кулаком, невесело усмехнулся и решил, что уже поздно менять свое решение. Конечно, скажи он тем немногим, кто знает о его планах, что он передумал – и они наверняка обрадуются. Вот только он сам не испытает от этого ни радости, ни облегчения. 

Чем ближе подходил он к тронному залу, тем больше его тревога о брате вытеснялись беспокойством из-за предстоящего разговора с отцом. Тор осознавал, что красноречие никогда не входило в перечень его достоинств, ему всегда было легче планировать действия, чем слова. Он хорошо умел убеждать своим личным примером, но о каком примере может идти речь, когда нужно убедить Всеотца в том, против чего тот, наверняка, будет категорически возражать?

Пытаясь на ходу подобрать подходящие доводы в пользу своего выбора, Тор вошел в тронный зал. В нескольких шагах от ступеней, ведущих к трону, он остановился и поднял взгляд, с удивлением обнаружив, что кроме него в зале больше никого нет.

\- Всеотец ждет вас в своей библиотеке, мой принц, - прошелестел за его спиной чей-то услужливый голос.

Тор резко обернулся.

\- Ждет?!

Слуга молча кивнул, указывая рукой направление, которое принц знал и без него: через незаметную дверь, скрытую высокой спинкой трона, по длинному узкому коридору, ведущему в личную библиотеку Одина.

«Всеотец ждет в своей библиотеке». Тор нахмурился: он не оговаривал с отцом личную встречу этим утром, надеясь найти его в обычном для этого часа месте. Новое поручение, или ему стали известны планы сына? Тор решил не спешить обвинять мать или друзей в том, что они рассказали Одину о его намерениях: еще пара десятков шагов – и он будет знать наверняка, в чем причина этой неожиданной аудиенции. 

\- Отец? – Тор вошел в библиотеку и прикрыл за собой дверь.

Просторная, с тремя высокими окнами, зала была заставлена столами и книжными полками. Тор всегда удивлялся, зачем отцу несколько столов, если он не позволет работать в своей библиотеке никому, кроме себя. Хотя, если принять во внимание обилие манускриптов, чертежей, свитков, почти полностью покрывающих все доступные поверхности, вопрос отпадал сам по себе.

Один провел пальцем по голове одного из воронов, сидящих на спинке стула, - Тор пригляделся к лапам птицы и решил, что это Хугин – и повернулся к застывшему у порога сыну.

\- Я знаю, что ты собирался поговорить со мной о чем-то очень серьезном.

Тор вопросительно посмотрел на отца, но не стал уточнять, откуда у него такая информация. Однако, тот все же ответил на незаданный вопрос:

\- Твоя мать…, - Один покачал головой. – Твоя мать взяла с меня обещание внимательно выслушать тебя, что бы ты ни сказал…

Тор растерянно откашлялся. Один едва заметно нахмурился и добавил:

\- Я обещал ей это, несмотря на то, что обычно я не соглашаюсь на то, о чем знаю мало или почти ничего. 

Под тяжелым взглядом отца Тор опустил глаза, но тут же мысленно отвесил себе хорошую затрещину и снова поднял голову.

\- Я сам хотел начать с того, чтобы просить твоего терпеливого внимания, отец. 

Брови Одина приподнялись в удивлении. Он махнул рукой: «Продолжай». И Тор продолжил:

\- С тех самых пор, когда ты счел меня достаточно взрослым, чтобы я мог покидать дверец и Асгард один или в компании своих друзей и соратников, я всякий раз делал это либо в поисках развлечений, либо в походах за воинской славой, либо…, - он закашлялся.

\- Либо в изгнании, - завершил его мысль Один.

Тор кивнул:

\- Либо в изгнании, вынужденном или добровольном. Каждый раз я возвращался либо с трофеями, либо с новым опытом – часто и с тем, и с другим. 

Он снова замолчал, подбирая слова. Такие простые мысли, и так сложно их выразить! Локи бы сумел…

\- И за чем ты намерен отправиться на этот раз? – голос Одина звучал сухо, бесстрастно, но самое главное – в нем не слышалась угроза. Обнадеженный, Тор немного расслабился. Он сделал несколько шагов вглубь комнаты и только тогда ответил:

\- За знаниями, отец.

Один недоверчиво усмехнулся:

\- Какие же знания ты надеешься получить за стенами дворца или за пределами Асгарда? Из тех, что нет во всех этих книгах, - он махнул рукой в сторону ближайшего стола, - и в головах моих – и твоих – многочисленных советников, раз уж ты вырос из стен классных комнат?

Почуяв в словах отца насмешку, Тор нахмурился.

\- Я не книжный человек, и ты это знаешь, отец. Все эти руны, буквы и знаки почти мертвы для меня, хоть я и умею читать. Лучше всего я запоминаю то, что могу увидеть, услышать, пощупать. У моих учебных пособий должны быть цвет и запах. Мне нужно прожить то, что я хочу познать и понять. 

\- И что же это? Что ты собрался познавать и понимать?

Голос Одина по-прежнему звучал спокойно, но на этот раз Тору отчетливо послышались в его вопросе если не гнев, то первые нотки недовольства. Он упрямо насупился, готовясь защищаться:

\- Хочу узнать и понять, чем живут, как думают, зачем разрушают и как строят в других мирах! 

\- Этими красивыми словами ты прикрываешь свою трусость!

«Вот оно!» - с горечью подумал Тор и едва сдержался, чтобы не сжать кулаки.

\- Что дает тебе повод считать меня трусом, отец?

\- Потому что ты как последний трус бежишь от того, чего страшишься: от дворцовой рутины, от тех трудов, которые являются обязательной частью жизни любого правителя в любом из Девяти миров! Ты бежишь от ответственности! От необходимости денно и нощно быть на страже тех, кто видит в тебе своего защитника! 

\- Нет, отец! – в запале Тор тоже повысил голос. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не так! Я могу найти тысячу возможностей оставаться в курсе местных дел, даже находясь на другом конце Вселенной, а ты сможешь найти тысячу способов призвать меня обратно, если – вопреки нашим чаяниям и усилиям – Асгарду будет грозить опасность и ему понадобится моя защита! Ты знаешь, что я никогда не был трусом! И не собираюсь им становиться!

Один слушал сына с непроницаемым лицом, глядя сквозь него – словно Тор вдруг стал прозрачным. Или его вообще здесь не было. Следующий вопрос отца прозвучал для принца настолько неожиданно, что он пару секунд простоял с открытым от удивления ртом.

\- Ты намерен уйти один?

Тору было очевидно, что отец уже знает ответ на этот вопрос. Он поморщился как от боли и нехотя ответил:

\- Да, отец, я ухожу один.

Он сказал это достаточно громко и четко, но казалось, что Всеотец его не слышит и не видит. Один смотрел сквозь сына безразличным взглядом. Или мимо него с… нарастающим недоумением? Тор обернулся.

Стоящий за его спиной Локи пожал плечами и тут же ответил на его удивленное «Что?!»:

\- Ты же не дал мне возможности обдумать твое предложение, - он сделал несколько шагов в сторону Тора, - Терпение – не твоя добродетель, брат.

Локи прошел на пару шагов дальше того места, где стоял Тор, и остановился как раз между ним и Одином, который наблюдал за происходящим, прищурив единственный глаз. 

\- Тор уходит не один.


	24. Chapter 24

\- Всеотец хотел поговорить с тобой о трусости, брат? – спросил Локи, не поворачивая головы. - Что же, давай поговорим, - теперь он обращался к Одину: - За последние годы я стал большим специалистом в этой вопросе, особенно когда речь идет о трусости тех, кто наделен силой и властью.

Тор на минуту забыл, как дышать. Было очевидно, что Локи только что переступил через некую черту, из-за которой уже не сделать шаг назад – как нельзя отменить сказанного. И в этом целиком его, Тора, вина: в своем желании совершить что-то, что нужно только ему, и так, как хочется ему, он проигнорировал попытку Локи любыми средствами сохранить равновесие в отношениях с отцом и этим далеко не дружелюбным по отношению к нему миром. Предложив Локи уйти вместе с ним, он невольно толкнул его… в очередную пропасть? Всеотец не простит Локи такой дерзости!

Тор медленно поднял правую руку и положил ладонь на плечо брата, готовясь в любой момент оттолкнуть его в сторону, вырвать из-под удара, который, несомненно, последует вслед за суровой отповедью Одина. Локи не вздрогнул и не повернул головы, очевидно, тоже ожидая скорого отцовского гнева. Его поза была на удивление расслабленной: плечи расправлены, голова высоко поднята; он выглядел абсолютно спокойным, и Тор готов был поверить, что Локи на самом деле рассчитывает на снисходительность Одина – если бы не ощутимое напряжение в мышцах плеча под его ладонью. 

Локи и Тор ждали реакции Одина, но тот молчал, глядя на младшего принца без каких бы то ни было признаков негодования или удивления. Он тоже ждал, и Локи продолжил:

\- Когда родитель хочет поговорить со своим сыном о трусости, почтительный сын должен внимательно его выслушать. Выслушать молча, не перебивая глупыми вопросами, а выслушав, согласиться, что его стремление прожить свою жизнь не по написанному родителем сценарию, а согласно своим представлениям о необходимости и правильности – именно это, оказывается, и называется трусостью. Ведь именно это ты собирался сказать Тору? Что он трус только потому, что увидел для себя какой-то из путей, которые ты так старательно для него перекрывал. 

Один перевел взгляд с Локи на стоящего за его спиной Тора. Заметив это, Локи еще больше выпрямился - так, словно он… Тор невольно нахмурился, пытаясь осознать происходящее: Локи защищал его! Это было неправильно, неверно – против привычного порядка вещей. Это он, Тор, всегда был тем, кто защищал: как мог, насколько хватало сил, пока его руки держали оружие, а нос, глаза и уши были способны почуять, увидеть и услышать малейшую опасность. Но сейчас был тот случай, когда любое оружие, которым он владел, было бы бесполезным: он не поднимет руку на отца, несмотря на всю его неправоту. Локи владел тем единственным оружием, которое было уместно здесь и сейчас – способностью словом пробить броню родительской непогрешимости и правоты, недостижимой, как им когда-то казалось, для любого сомнения. Локи обращался со словами, как Тор с молотом, но то, что он сейчас делал, было неправильно. Не потому, что он говорил что-то абсолютно неверное и недопустимое: обладай Тор хотя бы частью его красноречия, он бы попытался сказать отцу то же самое. Но это было настолько за пределами привычной картины мира: как если бы острый кинжал пытался прикрыть собой большой и тяжелый щит. Локи защищал желание брата перед волей отца, и Тор был благодарен ему за это, и все же… 

\- Наверное, именно из-за своей трусости он пришел к тебе, чтобы рассказать о своих планах, а не сбежал в безрассудной смелости, к которой ты, похоже, так привык.

Тор не заметил, как поверх его руки легла узкая ладонь брата, накрывая щекотной прохладой его разбитые в кровь костяшки. Один молчал, и это молчание тревожило Тора все больше и больше. Он сжал плечо Локи, пытаясь удержать его от дальнейших выпадов, но тот никак не отреагировал - лишь усилилось морозное покалывание под кончиками его пальцев.

\- Видимо, время меняют не только миры, но и представление о том, что считать трусостью. Ведь очевидно, что во времена твоей молодости никто не бы посмел назвать трусом того, кто прошел все Девять миров в обличье обычного странника, скрывая свое лицо под старой шляпой, а магический посох под корой палки обычного бродяги. Никому бы и в голову не пришло счесть трусостью решение молодого, полного сил воина обменять свой глаз на мудрость. Все изменилось с тех пор? Сегодня желание узнать больше, чем способны рассказать дворцовые советники, и увидеть дальше, чем укажет родительский перст, сродни трусости? 

Локи умолк, видимо, рассчитывая на ответ, но Один по-прежнему молчал. В библиотеке повисла пропитанная электричеством тишина. Тор еще больше напрягся, а Локи наоборот ощутимо расслабился: его плечо под ладонью брата заметно обмякло и даже немного опустилось – как у человека, проделавшего большую и тяжелую работу. Его ладонь по-прежнему лежала поверх ладони Тора.

От гнетущего своей неопределенностью молчания Тор не знал, куда деть глаза. Он скользнул взглядом по непроницаемому лицу отца, затем по макушке Локи и вниз – к своей руке на его плече. Его глаз зацепился за петлю цепочки из белого металла, которая выглядывала из-под воротника темно-зеленой туники: судя по всему, Локи надевал цепочку в спешке, не успев спрятать ее под рубашкой целиком. Тору эта цепочка показалась смутно знакомой. Несколько секунд он смотрел на нее, вспоминая, а потом пальцами свободной руки провел по своей груди, так, где на точно такой же цепочке висел крохотная стеклянная сфера с живым огоньком внутри. 

Эти две цепочки настолько поглотили его внимание, что он не сразу понял, что отец что-то сказал, и теперь они оба, и Один, и Локи, смотрят на него. Тор моргнул, сосредотачиваясь. Локи одними губами повторил вопрос Одина: «Когда мы уходим?».

Тор откашлялся и ответил, придав своему голосу всю твердость, на какую был способен:

\- Сегодня. Сейчас. 

\- Сегодня, - повторил за ним Локи, глядя на Всеотца как переводчик при посольстве.

Один кивнул и отошел к окну. 

\- Уходите, - сказал он, не оборачиваясь.

*****

На полпути к конюшне Локи резко остановился и, повернувшись лицом к Тору, ткнул его пальцем в грудь и заявил:

\- Не обольщайся, брат! Я иду с тобой до первого перекрестка!

Тор широко улыбнулся и хлопнул Локи по плечу рукой, на которой к этому моменту не было уже ни единой царапины:

\- Конечно, брат! На большее я и не рассчитывал!

Локи вздохнул и покачал головой: Тор никогда не научится лгать. 

Он снова ощущал себя победителем. Он не лукавил, когда говорил, что ему не нужен трон Йотунхейма. Трон Асгарда интересовал его сейчас еще в меньшей степени. Сегодня он получил больше, чем рассчитывал когда-нибудь получить: в молчании Одина во время их «разговора» в библиотеке Локи безошибочно услышал признание родительской неправоты и сожаление об ошибке правителя. Тор стал свидетелем его победы – и это тоже было больше, чем он смел ожидать. Возможность уйти – на время или навсегда – не бегством, а открыто, была лишь приятным дополнением к этой победе. Они с Тором вольны уйти, их возвращение желанно, их пути могут совпадать очень долго или разойтись на первом же перекрестке одного из Девяти миров… Решать им.

\- К мосту? – спросил Тор.

\- Нет! – с улыбкой ответил Локи, - К озеру!

*****

\- Отзови их, - негромко попросила Фригг, глядя в окно, выходящее на северные городские ворота.

\- Кого? – уточнил Один, не подымая глаз от своих записей.

\- Воронов. Отзови их. 

Один покачал головой, но все же выполнил просьбу жены – призвал отправленных вслед за принцами Хугина и Мунина обратно во дворец.

\- Наши сыновья вернутся, - уверенно сказала Фригг, - Если…

\- Если что? – Один оторвался от своих бумаг.

\- Если ты научишься им доверять. Они уже намного сильнее нас и очень скоро станут мудрее нас. Все, что им нужно – наше доверие.

Фригг провожала взглядом две темные точки – всадников, стремительно удаляющихся от ворот столицы по направлению к цели, известной только им двоим. 

«Они сильнее нас, когда они вместе: только Тор способен сдержать Локи, как прочное стекло сдерживает пламя, не давая никого обжечь. Они намного мудрее нас, когда вместе: только Локи способен высветить все темные пятна на этом прозрачном стекле, чтобы их можно было стереть при первой возможности».

*****

На закате оба коня, гнедой и серый, вернулись в конюшню. Без седоков.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо всем за интерес и терпение!


End file.
